Consequentia
by aj0tta
Summary: PostHistoria de Cell... "Gokú se sentía emocionado, su plan había marchado a la perfección. La ira demostrada por Gohan, al elevar su ki de manera extremadamente alta, le confirmaban sus dudas. Su hijo había sobrepasado los límites de un Súper Saiyajin, sus poderes se encontraban fuera de su imaginación. Pero, sin más que esperarlo, las intenciones del muchacho comenzaron a variar"
1. ¿En qué estás pensando Gokú?

¿En qué estás pensando Gokú?

Debido al golpe propinado por Gohan, el androide, en su estado de perfección comenzó a tener fallas. Lo que lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo, soportando su peso con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos le permitían. Al levantarse, Cell notó un cambio en sí mismo, su ki disminuía lentamente y su organismo no reaccionaba a sus deseos. Notó como su cuerpo, sin poder soportarlo más, expulsó al androide quien se encontraba dentro de él. No podía creerlo, un simple niño de tan solo once años estaba haciendo lo imposible, lo estaba derrotando utilizando muy poco de sus poderes. La impotencia se apoderó de él. Sin poder creerlo, vio el rostro del androide que yacía en el suelo, no podía entender el "por qué" de su situación. Al recibir un golpe de ese estúpido niño, su cuerpo regurgitó al androide anteriormente absorbido, _"No tiene sentido" _Pensó totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¡Es dieciocho! — exclamó Krilin, pero antes de poder acercarse para auxiliar al androide vomitado, fue detenido por Pikoro.

Cell no podía aguantarlo, por más que quisiera seguir en su estado de perfección, al ser expulsado el androide número 18, su organismo le ordenaba regresar a su estado antecesor.

— ¡AAAAAAAH! — exclamó el androide al saber que no podría seguir adelante, que tendría que bajar, por más que no quisiera, su nivel de energía. El poder del androide perfecto se perdía en el aire, todos pudieron notar el cambio en Cell. Gohan, quien no apartaba la vista de Cell, se sentía triunfante al ver cómo este ser putrefacto sufría por el golpe aplicado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué actúa así? — Pregunto sin entender Yamcha.

El poderoso ki del androide, en su estado de perfección, se esfumaba con la brisa que su cuerpo emanaba. Un humo de color obscuro salió de su cuerpo, por lo que su organismo, lentamente, volvió a su segundo estado.

— ¡El cuerpo de Cell se ha transformado, ya no es perfecto como antes! — Exclamó Trunks al ver el cambio que sufría el androide.

— Gohan ya ganó la pelea, Cell ya no es el oponente indicado para el — Indicó Pikoro, quien ya asimilaba ganada la batalla.

Cell ya no podía hacer nada, voltio su rostro para ver que Gohan se encontraba detrás de él, aún observándolo con falta de expresión en su rostro. Al notar su ira aumentar por ese niño, quiso quitarle la vida como diera lugar. Dio un paso no muy estable, el suelo, al no poder soportar tanto peso, se partió hundiendo el pie del androide dentro de tierra. Luego dio dos pasos más, acercándose al Saiyajin, quien lo miraba fijamente sin cambiar su expresión. — ¡AAAH! — Gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia él niño para golpearlo, pero Gohan lo esquivó con facilidad, Cell siguió atacándolo lentamente por lo que se le hizo muy fácil de esquivar para el Súper Saiyajin. Al alejarse de un salto, Gohan le aplicó un rodillazo en el estomago, con lo que lo empujó cerca a un barranco.

— ¡Gohan, dale el golpe final! — Gritó Pikoro, pero Gohan no demostraba estar escuchándolo.

Cell se levantó con dificultad, y al notar como Gohan se acercaba, quiso retroceder para poder mantenerse a salvo. Al dar un paso atrás, cayó por el barranco, por lo que tuvo que sostenerse con una mano. Cell estaba muy débil. Gohan, al acercarse y ver a ese monstro sosteniéndose con una mano para conservar su vida, se sintió feliz, y no pudo evitar sonreír por el fin del androide.

— Gusano cobarde… ¡Pelea! — Le dijo mientras pisaba su mano. Cell, al enfurecerse por las palabras provocadoras del niño, se acerco a este colocando su otra mano para subir, pero al acercase, Gohan le piso el rostro y de un empujón lo tiro del barranco. Cell, lleno de ira, voló de inmediato hacia Gohan, este al darse vuelta, lo golpeó en el rostro con su rodilla enviándolo lejos de donde estaba. — Ha, aburrido…— Expresó el Súper Saiyajin mientras se acercaba al androide — Estás acabado Cell, despídete — Dijo finalmente.

— Gohan, no estés jugando. ¡Derrota a Cell inmediatamente! — Ordenó Gokú, pero su hijo no demostraba prestarle atención en ese momento. Gohan se encaminó hacia Cell, este notándolo no pudo evitar demostrar la ira que poseía dentro de él…

— No, no te perdonaré. ¡Nunca lo haré! — Grito con toda su furia, elevando su ki al máximo, más de lo que su cuerpo le permitiera. El organismo de Cell, al no poder soportar tanto poder dentro, empezó a deformar su cuerpo, hinchándolo de una manera parecida a un globo. Cell, con dificultad, por el amplio cambio que estaba sufriendo, levantó su mano izquierda deteniendo a Gohan, en señal de que no hiciera alguna estupidez. Gohan, sin entender, miró a Cell, quien expulsaba su ki por el aire y hacia que la brisa fluya de manera demoledora.

— _¿Qué planea hacer?_ — Se preguntaban algunos…

— ¡No puede ser! — Exclamó Gokú apretando los puños con impotencia. Notó como la tranquilidad había vuelto a Cell, como si hubiera encontrado la manera de tomar el control nuevamente. Y entendió a la perfección por qué Cell expulsaba un ki más grande de lo que su cuerpo pudiera soportar.

— Te equivocas, este será tu final — Dijo riendo el androide — Dentro de muy poco tiempo explotaré. Yo también moriré, pero ustedes se irán al otro mundo, y la tierra tendrá el mismo destino que nosotros — Explicó finalmente.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Monologó Gohan, sin poder soportar lo dicho por el androide.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué va a explotar? — Exclamó Vegeta.

— Si, es verdad. Los poderes de ese individuo son capaces de destruir la tierra por completo — Explicó Pikoro.

— Hahahahahahahaha — Reía Cell mientras su cuerpo rápidamente iba creciendo.

— ¡No voy a permitirlo! — Gritó Gohan pero…

— ¡Detente! Es mejor que no me ataques ahora — Lo interrumpió Cell — Ya que si lo haces explotaré como si fuera una bomba gigantesca y los mataré a todos. Lo que quiero decirte es que solo adelantaras esta terrible tragedia… — Monologó el androide. Gohan no lo podía creer, la impotencia ahora se apoderó de él — Solamente queda un minuto, y ni siquiera yo soy capaz de detenerme — Dijo finalmente.

— "_¿Qué voy a hacer? Ahora no tengo oportunidad alguna de matarlo…" _— Pensaba Gohan mientras era interrumpido por las duras palabras de Cell.

— Ah… Solamente quedan cuarenta segundos — Dijo fríamente.

Gohan sintió como una gota de sudor recorría un costado de su rostro. Ya todo había terminado, no podría hacer nada para evitar esa enorme calamidad. Recordó que había tenido la oportunidad de hacer desaparecer al androide en su estado de perfección. — "_Gohan, tu eres el único que puede acabar con Cell asique dale el golpe final de una vez" _— Recordó las palabras advertidoras de su padre. — "_¡No sabemos de lo que sería capaz si le damos aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad!"_ — No podía creerlo, inesperada había llegó la consecuencia de la desobediencia que tuvo en un momento tan importante…

— Jamás imaginé que ocurriera esto. ¡Después de todo mi papá tenía razón! — Dijo sin poder creerlo aún. Por lo que cayó, arrodillado, al suelo por lo inútil que se sentía en ese momento, lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, y su llanto fue percibido por Cell quien se sentía realmente conforme por la decisión tomada. — Ah… ¡No, no! — Exclamó Gohan golpeando con sus puños el suelo que los sostenía — Yo soy el culpable, ¡Lo hubiera eliminado desde un principio! — Exclamó gritando por la verdad que sentía al decir esas palabras.

— ¡Solo quedan treinta segundos! — Dijo Trunks perplejo.

La tierra se encontraba a muy poco de ser destruida en mil pedazos. El ki de Cell recorrió la Tierra apoderándose de ella, ya todo estaba acabado, no había remedio para esta situación.

— La tierra va a desaparecer ¡Maldito Cell! —Declaró Pikoro lo que muchos no se animaban a decir.

— "_Tiene que haber otra solución, de ese modo también tendría que perecer" _— Pensó Gokú sin perder las esperanzas. Al girar su cabeza vio a sus amigos tan preocupados como él, y no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar la solución que podría salvar a la tierra.

— Gokú, dime ¿En qué estás pensando? — Preguntó Krilin sin poder entender la actitud de su mejor amigo.

— Por más que lo pensé, este fue el único método que se me ocurrió para salvar a la tierra y a todas las personas — Explicó el Saiyajin, excusándose para no sentir culpa.

— ¿A qué te refieres Gokú? —Preguntó Pikoro sin comprender las palabras de su antiguo enemigo.

— Pero, Gokú… — Quiso detenerlo Trunks, al recordar la habilidad que había aprendido Gokú en el planeta donde estuvo los días que permaneció ausente en la tierra.

Extendiendo dos dedos de su mano derecha hacia su frente, sonriendo, y enseñando la palma de su otra mano en señal de saludo, Gokú expresó — Adiós a todos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se escucho la voz de Vegeta a lo lejos.

— Go-Gokú no estarás pensando en… — Dijo Krilin asimilando lo que Decía su amigo entre líneas

— Hahahahaha. Faltan diez segundos, después de todo, la Tierra tuvo que sacrificarse en esta pelea — Habló Cell, sintiéndose satisfecho al saber que el niño frente a él se estaba martirizando por sus palabras. Cell volvió a reír, por lo que Gokú sintiendo su ki muy cerca utilizó la "teletransportación" para aparecer frente a él.

La cabeza de Gohan se levantó rápidamente al sentir el ki de su padre delante de él, Cell sin entenderlo miró a Gokú, quien se encontraba enfrente de él con una mano en su estomago. El androide, intrigado por lo que hiciera Gokú, trató de controlar su organismo para que no se autodestruyera. Gokú sonrío y giró su cabeza para mirar a su hijo. — Peleaste muy bien, te felicito — Dijo Gokú quien todavía no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Pa… ¿Papá? — Monologó Gohan sin querer entender el "por qué" de la presencia de su padre frente al androide.

— Por favor, hijo. Dile a tu mamá que me disculpe, siempre hice las cosas a mi manera sin hacerle caso — Gohan sintió como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta al comprobar por qué su padre se encontraba ahí — Cuídate mucho… Gohan — Dijo finalmente regalándole una última sonrisa a su hijo quien le miraba con curiosidad y lagrimas en los ojos. Por lo que dirigió su mirada al horizonte buscando en la mente el ki de Kaio Sama, al encontrarlo, fijó su destino al pequeño planeta donde se encontraba ese Dios. Al estar todo listó, detuvo el tiempo y viajó a la máxima velocidad que le permitió la técnica de la "Teletransportación"…

Una ráfaga le obligó a Gohan apartar su rostro de la brisa, pero al notar que su padre ya no estaba, no pudo evitar que un golpe atraviese su corazón sintiendo vacío y una culpabilidad enorme en sus hombros — ¡Papaaá! — Exclamó al viento sin objetivo alguno, esperando que su padre lo oyera y volviera para no tener que sufrir lo que para él, el único merecedor de ese devasto final era él.

El vacio experimentado por Gohan se apodero de los Guerreros Z, no lo podían creer. Gokú había sacrificado su vida para salvar a la Tierra y a sus habitantes. Si bien era una acción heroica, no esperaban llegar a tal punto, de que su mejor amigo llegara a pagar tal precio por el bienestar de la Tierra.

Gohan pudo sentir cómo el ki de Cell, que se encontraba junto al de su padre, se incrementaba de manera extremadamente fulminante en algún lugar lejano. Los pensamientos lo habían abandonado, lo único que tenía en mente era su padre y la esperanza de que aparezca antes de que Cell estalle. Pero esas esperanzas se fueron esfumando al dejar de sentir la presencia de su padre, por lo que ahora lo dominó una cólera considerablemente mayor a la que sentía cuando se encontraba peleando contra el androide. La impotencia, el vacío, y la culpabilidad se habían apoderado del Semi Saiyajin. Se paralizó intentando soportar la culpa que se encontraba dentro de su corazón, pero sorpresa se llevó al notar que su padre no regresaba, y que no podía sentir su presencia. Percibió cómo unas lágrimas amenazaban con caer, y rápidamente cubrían gran parte de su rostro. Todo había sido su culpa, no podía negarlo, no encontraba razón alguna por la que su padre tuviera que padecer, sino fuera por culpa suya.

— ¡Paapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — Grito al aire, como esperando a que aquello respondiera a su súplica y que de una vez por todas su padre apareciera frente a él, pero lo único que recibió fue la contestación del eco. — No… — Dijo llorando por lo que notó como su voz temblaba por el sufrimiento recibido, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, las lágrimas descendían sin compasión. Por lo que siguió llorando, dándole golpes al suelo formando grietas, esperando que eso calmara o quitara de él el padecimiento que experimentaba, ya había sufrido. Había presenciado la muerte de su maestro Pikoro por temor a que le quitaran la vida. Había visto la muerte de vegeta, vio como uno de sus amigo era muerto a manos de Freezer. Pero en ninguna de esas experiencias él había sido el culpable, por lo que lo atormentaba el hecho de saber que si le hubiera obedecido a su padre, en ese momento, se encontraría con él, festejando por la razón de haber salvado a la tierra de su amenazante final. No podía parar de llorar, sabía que Krilin estaba acercándose y que debía ocultar sus lágrimas, pero el malestar era tal que no podía dejar de culparse por lo que había ocurrido. Su padre había muerto y era culpa suya…

— Ya se terminó todo, Gohan —Dijo su amigo con tiernas palabras, con intención de calmar al chico y de demostrarle que no era culpa suya lo que había ocurrido — Entre los dos acabaron con ese monstro — Dijo animándolo, tratándolo de convencerlo de que, junto a su padre, habían logrado lo que muchos creyeron imposible.

Gohan levanto la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas que salían sin parar — Todo esto es mi culpa… — Dijo con pesar, sintiendo dolor al confesarle lo que para él, ya sabía su amigo — Si le hubiera hecho caso a mi papá, Cell estaría muerto sin ningún problema —No pudo evitar quebrarse al nombrarlo, sintió como sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas derramadas y por las que amenazaban con seguir cayendo — Pero me confié tanto que no lo hice —Explicó llorando aún por la pérdida de su tan amado padre.

— Gohan, no te sientas tan culpable — Corrigió Krilin — Sin tus poderes la Tierra estaría hecha polvo en estos momentos. ¿No lo crees? — Dijo animado su amigo, explicando lo que Gohan creía olvidado —Si te diste cuenta, Gokú murió con una cara de satisfacción. Seguramente fue porque le dio gusto ver tu progreso como Guerrero — Explicó Krilin. Gohan, al recordar aquello, levantó la mirada, aún con llanto, y vio a su amigo cerca de él con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que lo hizo recordar la sonrisa que llevaba su padre al momento de despedirse — Levántate Gohan, anda —Dijo ayudando al hijo de su mejor amigo a ponerse de pie — Ven conmigo — Dijo finalmente ayudándolo a acercarse a los demás Guerreros que se encontraban a no muchos metros de distancia.

Gohan, notó cómo el tacto de Krilin se alejaba de él, y sintió como se acercaba al androide regurgitado por Cell. Escuchó cómo uno de sus amigos lloraba por la pérdida de Gokú lo que lo hizo sentirse nuevamente culpable. Ahora, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. —_" ¿Cómo se lo explicaré a mamá? "_ — Pensó recordando el peso de la muerte de su padre en su espalda. Pero, ya todo había acabado — Perdón… Papá — Musitó mirando al cielo con algunas lagrimas en su ojos. De pronto, volvió su vista hacia el suelo, cabizbajo trató de calmarse, la garganta la sentía seca y el dolor no tenía intenciones de abandonarlo, pero recordó que todavía tenía un asunto pendiente. Debía comunicarle a su madre lo sucedido, y no se permitiría que ella lo viera en esas condiciones. Debía parecer los más calmado posible, sintió como la brisa fresca le secaba su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Pero de repente, el rumbo del viento cambio con fuerza empujando al Semi Saiyajin hacia adelante. Notó cómo una nube de polvo se juntaba a unos diez metros de donde se encontraba, y no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión al sentir ese ki. El viento era fuerte, y el polvo que se juntaba crecía y se apoderaba del lugar donde ellos se encontraban. De repente, el cielo se obscureció, y Gohan pudo notar una figura que era acompañada del resplandor de ese ki, al cual tanto odio tenía. — _"¡No Puede Ser!" _— Pensó mientras sentía cada vez mas fuerte esa presencia, como si su poder hubiera aumentado sus poderes después de lo que sufrió. —"_¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste maldito?" _—Pensó sin poder creer lo ocurría.

El ki era intenso, estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, por lo que a los Guerreros Z les costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie. Gohan sintió como ese maldito androide, levantando su mano, apuntó hacia donde ellos se encontraban y expulsó un poco de energía que pasó cerca de todos — _"¿Qué?" _— Pensó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia atrás, pero al divisar quien fue atravesado por esa energía, asombro fue el que se llevó al ver que Trunks había muerto y yacía en el suelo por el ataque inesperado del androide.

— ¿A quién le di? Ah… con que fue a Trunks —Monologó Cell al ver al muchacho postrado en el suelo, desangrado en el pecho.


	2. Súper Kame Hame Ha

Súper Kame Hame Ha

El viento arrasaba todo a su paso, el ki de Cell había aumentado, demostraciones de eso eran las grandes partes del desierto, donde habían estado peleando esas largas horas, convertidas en grandes cráteres. Al semi Saiyajin le costaba trabajo poder entender por qué el androide seguía con vida, y más aún que se encontraba en su estado perfecto, con un ki tan parecido al suyo. Debido al gran poder emanado por el androide, grandes números de rocas se elevaban por los aires a una velocidad extremadamente vertiginosa, haciendo que el polvo se disperse y que la vista sea casi imposible para los Guerreros. Gohan sin quitarle la vista a Cell, pudo notar como este sonreía al confirmar que el niño se encontraba confundido, y más aún que sentía su frustración al ver que se trataba de un ser invencible.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sobrevivió? — Preguntó sin creer lo que veía Yamcha.

Cell, al ver que los luchadores lo miraban boquiabiertos, sin poder asimilar que seguía con vida rompió el hielo — Todos se ven muy sorprendidos — Monologó sin poder evitar reír — Está bien, les contare… Lo que acaba de suceder fue para mí un error que me benefició bastante — Comenzó a explicar sin notar que era observado con terror — Dentro de mi cabeza se encuentra una masa diminuta, me refiero a… Mi masa celular, o mejor dicho cerebral. Y mientras esa parte no sea destruida este cuerpo se reconstruirá cuantas veces sea necesario…

— Disculpa Kaio Sama, pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar —Explicó Gokú sin evitar sonreír, manteniendo su mano en el estómago del androide.

— ¡Pero no tenías por qué traerlo aquí! — Exclamó el Dios protegiendo su hogar y planeta.

El androide Cell, al ver que no obtenía oportunidad de controlar su organismo, cedió su control gritando de manera horrorosa, expandiendo su poder por todo el planeta de Kaio Sama, haciéndolo explotar junto a él a Gokú, al Dios y a sus acompañantes animales. La descarga de energía del androide fue tan grande que el estruendo se continuó por el Camino de la Serpiente haciéndolo temblar de manera estrepitosa.

El ki de Cell se esparcía por todo el terreno ahora deshabitado, como si fuera un gas tratando de llenar el mayor espacio posible. Pero de repente, en medio de los escombros acumulados en esa diminuta galaxia, una masa muscular latía fervientemente. Con mucho esfuerzo y rapidez, esa masa muscular comenzó a tomar forma, color y sentido. Cell desconocía lo sucedido, no entendía la razón de haber sobrevivido. Al completar su cuerpo, ya en estado perfecto, el androide se miró a sí mismo sin entender que pasaba. Extendió su pierna derecha y comenzó a dar golpes al aire a una velocidad difícil de divisar, sus golpes eran tan certeros que se desconocía a sí mismo. Si bien, su estado de perfección era realmente admirable, había algo muy diferente en el. Notaba que su velocidad había cambiado, también su fuerza no era la de antes, la curiosidad yacía en su interior. Hasta que de pronto, noto un ki. Era el ki de Gohan, y se encontraba dentro de él. Entonces lo comprendió a la perfección, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír por su gran descubrimiento. Al tener las células de Saiyajins en su organismo, tenía la habilidad de hacerse más fuerte después de cada batalla. Por lo que pensó y analizó su situación, si después de esa batalla se había vuelto más fuerte, de seguro su capacidad para aprender habilidades también se había incrementado. Entonces, con su mano derecha, extendió dos de sus dedos a su frente y buscó el ki de Gohan, que se encontraba en la tierra…

— Cuando exploté afortunadamente mi masa celular había quedado intacta — Comenzó a decir mientras sonreía el ahora androide perfecto — A decir verdad, no tenía contemplado reconstruirme, simplemente tuve… Buena suerte — Pausó para observar cómo todos los expectantes lo veían sin poder creer sus palabras — Lo mejor fue que reconstruí mi cuerpo perfecto sin la necesidad de absorber a Número Dieciocho. Pero mi cuerpo perfecto no era como el de antes, sino que poseía los mismos poderes que Gohan, y el principal motivo de que dentro de mi cuerpo existieran células de Saiyajin fue incrementar mis poderes cada vez que sufriera algún daño y después me recuperará… También aprendí a hacer la "Teletransportación" de Gokú — Dijo terminando su explicación — A lo que me refiero es que puedo regresar siendo un ser perfecto. En vez de que Gokú me derrotara, me dio muchas habilidades útiles para acabar especialmente con ustedes — Expresó finalmente, sintiéndose satisfecho por lo que en este momento le tocaba pasar. Lo había pasado mal, realmente mal, pero ahora todo se remediaría. Él tenía la habilidad, tenía la fuerza, todo estaba de su lado, ahora nada podía salir mal. Iba a destruirlos a todos, y en especial, iba a acabar con la vida del niño que tanto dolo le había causado, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Gohan miraba boquiabierto al androide, todo había sido inútilmente. Su padre había muerto en vano, y ese ser repugnante no solo seguía con vida, sino que poseía grandes poderes. Pero de repente, un sentimiento acompañado de un recuerdo volvió al Semi Saiyajin. Por lo que abandonó su estado de Súper Saiyajin Full Power, y con un gran grito de furia expulsó sus poderes alcanzando nuevamente el nivel de Súper Saiyajin II, erizando sus cabellos y dejando solo un mechón en su frente. De pronto, el ki rodeo al muchacho acompañado de unos pequeños rayos que afirmaban su transformación, típica de un Súper Saiyajin Fase Dos. Gohan estaba furioso, su ki se incrementaba de vuelta, haciendo que rocas se eleven por los aires, empujadas por el poder de niño, y que el polvo vuele a una velocidad estrepitosa, haciendo que los demás Guerreros se cubran los ojos. Gohan no entraba en razón, nuevamente su cordura había sido controlada por su sangre Saiyajin, la cual es maligna y solo se deleita en las victorias de las batallas. El guerrero, sin poder evitarlo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, recordando su nueva misión, lo que hiso que se extrañe el androide.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo? — Preguntó Cell, también sonriendo, pero sin entender el accionar del muchacho.

— Estoy feliz —Expresó con simpleza Gohan

— ¿Estás feliz? — Monologó quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Así es. Feliz porque podré vengar la muerte de mi padre, quien por mi culpa tuvo que sacrificar su vida — Comenzó a explicar, sin dejar de sonreír el Semi Saiyajin — Quiero derrotarte con mis propias manos maldito. Por eso me reía — Espetó finalmente con frialdad.

— ¿Y tú crees que puedas? — Dijo desafiando al muchacho — Porque esta vez no te será tan fácil como al principio — Indicó Cell preparándose para la pelea… Pero algo los sorprendió a los dos. Un grito se escucho detrás de Gohan, por lo que dirigieron su vista hacia atrás y notaron que Vegeta se encontraba apretando sus puños y elevando su ki al máximo. Espontáneamente voló con rapidez hacia el androide, convirtiéndose en ese Súper Saiyajin en el cual se ensalzaba, intentando aplicar una técnica que dejara al individuo indefenso para así poder derrotarlo con facilidad y rapidez. Rápidamente, Expulsó su energía intentando atinarle al androide, el cual parecía inmutable e inquebrantable en su decisión de mantenerse frente al ataque. Cell soportó con facilidad el ataque recibido por el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, Vegeta al notar que no obtuvo lo que quería comenzó a proporcionarle varios ataques de energía, utilizando su máximo poder. El desperdicio de energía era tan grande, que hizo que la tierra comenzara a retemblar. Restos de rocas volaban por los cielos, una densa masa de humo se formó en dirección al ataque de Vegeta, la estabilidad de mantenerse en pie en esa situación fue tan difícil que para algunos Guerreros Z lo costó trabajo seguir firme. Lentamente, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins concluyó su asalto, por lo que esperó a que el polvo deje de distorsionar su vista para poder ver la gravedad en la que se encontraba el androide después de haber recibido uno de sus ataques más poderosos.

Respiró con dificultad, agotado por su ataque, pero con fuerzas en su interior formuló una frase en su cabeza que no pudo evitar decir — ¡Cell, el Príncipe del Planeta Vegeta se encargará de ti! — Señaló, por lo que después de un frio y malvado grito, señal de un Saiyajin de raza pura, prosiguió con su frenético ataque, lo que hizo que la tierra nuevamente comenzara a temblar, pero al notar que gastaba demasiada energía tuvo que detenerse. Agitado, jadeando y sudando por el gasto de su tan preciada energía, esperó a que ese polvo de gran tamaño se quitara de su vista y le permitiera ver al ahora androide gravemente herido, pero se impacientaba al notar que el ki de Cell se mantenía en el mismo nivel en cual se presentó. Pero un gran susto se apodero de él al sentir el ki de Cell acercarse tranquilamente, y al ver al androide frente a él, sonriendo y preparándose para golpearlo, comenzó a dudar de su habilidad.

— Ah ¡El Príncipe del Planeta Vegeta es una basura! — Expresó con queja y satisfacción a la vez. Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y le propinaba un gran golpe a Vegeta, haciéndolo volar rápidamente y caer al suelo gravemente herido. Ya estaba hecho, era un ser perfecto y nadie podría hacer algo al respecto. Vegeta, quien se trataba del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, y por consiguiente uno de los Guerreros más poderosos de alto linaje no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo. No había nadie quien pudiera pararlo, Cell podría cumplir cada deseo que se le atravesara por su cabeza, satisfacer las necesidades de destrucción que tanto le pedía su corazón lleno de malicia. Permaneció unos instantes viendo al Príncipe Saiyajin, y le pareció ridículo en la manera en la había sido atacado, por lo que pensó en una solución para el Guerrero. — ¡Desaparece Vegeta! — Grito mientras alejaba su mano derecha de su cuerpo y expulsaba una energía de gran tamaño hacia el Saiyajin. Gohan, al notar que con esa medida de energía no solo podría matar a Vegeta sino ocasionar un cráter de enorme tamaño en la Tierra, voló lo más rápido que pudo. Pero al notar que el ataque aplicado por el androide se hallaba a solo unos cuantos metros del Guerrero no iba a tener oportunidad de salvarlo, pero al llegar utilizando su máxima velocidad sacó a Vegeta del camino, pero al hacer esto no pudo evitar recibir ese gran golpe de energía utilizada por Cell, causando una gran herida en todo su brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo sangrar y perdiendo el control sobre dicho brazo.

Gohan trató de levantarse, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no pudo reguardar sus quejas para sí mismo, su brazo sangraba a chorros, el ardor y fractura que sentía en el mismo era tan grande que no podía creer que el androide, al que hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de matar, le había ocasionado el golpe más duro que jamás había recibido. Notaba que el androide lo miraba y le decía algo que no pudo oír por lo aturdido que se encontraba en ese momento. Asique dio media vuelta para ver a Cell, quien se encontraba a largos metros de distancia mirándolo con satisfacción y riendo por el fin del muchacho. Gohan estaba completo de impotencia, no podía hacer nada para evitar el fin de la Tierra y sus habitante, la fe y esperanza se habían alejado demasiado del muchacho, por lo que se adueñó de él fue la aflicción y el pesimismo. — _"Los poderes de Cell se han incrementado más de lo que me había imaginado" _— pensó con pesadumbre dentro de él. Vio como el androide permanecía con su ki al límite, sin bajar sus intenciones de destruir todo ser viviente que residiera en la Tierra. Sus pensamientos y remordimientos lo atormentaban, diciéndose a sí mismo que había desperdiciado la oportunidad de acabar con ese maldito androide. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron de el al ver que Cell aumentó de golpe si ki, entonces estirando sus dos brazos hacia adelante y doblando sus dos rodillas se preparó para acabar con él.

— ¡No les perdonaré… Todo lo que me hicieron pasar! — Habló Cell, aumentando aún más su ki, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás y preparando el "Kame Hame Ha" que acabaría con la vida de los habitantes de ese Estúpido planeta. — ¡Explotaré la Tierra con ustedes! — Menciono con frialdad. El Semi Saiyajin lo miraba perplejo, sin ocultar su muestra de asombro. Sabía que Cell acabaría con todos, pero no esperaba que los matara con un ataque tan poderoso, sin duda eso no solo destruiría la Tierra, sino que muchos de los planetas vecinos corrían gran riesgo.

Las reflexiones martirizaban al Semi Saiyajin no pensaba tener ese tipo de final, no podía alejar la idea de que si hubiera obedecido a su padre, la Tierra no correría ningún riesgo, pero lo que le hizo perder toda esperanza fueron las palabras de Vegeta, quien yacía echado en el suelo por el gran golpe propinado… — Siento haberte causado problemas — Pronunció con dificultad, sin duda para Gohan esa no era la actitud de ese poderoso Saiyajin, quien en un principio había tenido la idea de destruir todo ser vivo por satisfacción. Esas palabras extrañaron a Gohan, y no pudo evitar mirarlo con preocupación y falta de entendimiento.

— "_Es muy raro que Vegeta se disculpe" _—Pensó cabizbajo — Tal vez ya estaba preparado ¡Ya no hay nada que pueda salvarnos de esta! — Dijo con desanimo y pesimismo, ya asimilaba la destrucción de su planeta natal. Gohan observaba con desprecio al androide, quien permanecía diciéndole algo que él no escuchaba, su atención estaba lejos de lo que dijera ese ser repugnante y odioso. De pronto, el cielo se obscureció rápidamente, dejando como principal vista al androide, quien brillaba como una estrella por la radiación de su enorme capa de ki, y a Gohan quien reflejaba la luminosidad de Cell. La Tierra, de quien su futuro parecía incierto, temblaba de gran manera por la vibración que emitía ese "Súper Kame Hame Ha" de Cell. Gohan había cambiado su expresión, no tenia deseos de demostrarle a ese androide que tenía miedo, ya suficiente tenía con disfrutar su victoria.

— Dime ¿Qué sucede Gohan? Vamos ¿Por qué no te opones y me atacas? — Pregunto extrañado el androide, sin entender la falta de acción del muchacho.

— Ya lánzalo, Se que es inútil oponerme a ti y atacarte una vez más. Lo que me da rabia es que te salgas con la tuya, maldito —Explicó con desanimo Gohan.

— Vaya, que aburrido. Me da vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. Con mucho gusto convertiré este lugar en obscuridad — Dijo con frialdad el androide.

— "_Es el fin, todo se ha terminado. La Tierra va a desaparecer "_— Pensó para sus adentros, no creía tener oportunidad de contrarrestar el nuevo poder de Cell.

— "_¡No digas tonterías Gohan! Si te resignas no estarás mostrando tus poderes de Saiyajin, Gohan _— Una voz familiar vino a la mente del muchacho, por lo que se sorprendió al poder escucharla — ¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó sin entender por qué escuchaba la voz de Gokú en su mente — _"En el otro mundo, estoy hablándote con la ayuda de Kaio Sama. Estoy seguro de que tú también tienes sangre de la familia guerrera Saiyajin, reúne todas tus fuerzas y atácalo con un Súper Kame Hame Ha. Si lo haces podrás ganarle a ese sujeto, Gohan. Te lo Garantizo" _— Animó su padre explicándole las opciones que tenía para poder salvar a la Tierra — Papá, estoy lastimado y solo puedo usar un brazo para atacar, y ya casi no tengo fuerza — Explicó con tristeza, le dolía hablar con su padre después de lo ocurrido — _"No te preocupes ¡Tu ganarás! Debes confiar en tus propios poderes, Gohan. Ya que tu eres el hombre más fuerte del universo ¿Me oíste?" _— Indicó Gokú — Está bien, como tu digas ¡Te quiero papá! ¡Intentare todo lo posible para derrotarlo! — Monologó el Semi Saiyajin asimilando los hechos, y proponiéndose hacerle frente a ese demonio que amenazaba con demoler la Tierra — _"Mira hijo, yo voy a divertirme en el otro mundo junto con Kaio Sama, asique tú diviértete en la Tierra ¿De acuerdo? _— Ordenó Gokú sin quitar de su voz la alegría que sentía al poder hablar con su hijo — Papá, perdóname por favor. Por confiarme durante la pelea tuviste que sacrificar tu vida — Citó con desanimo y dolor en sus palabras — _"Oye, Gohan. No tienes porque ponerte triste. Si, ya sé que tuve que morir, pero siempre que estés pensando en mi yo voy a estar a tu lado hijo. Nunca vayas a olvidar eso" _— Explicó Gokú, tratando de calmar a Gohan — Pero… —Monologó el Semi Saiyajin, sin quitar de su espalda la culpa que cargaba — _"Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces venga mi muerte por favor. Anda elimina al monstruo de Cell" _— Ordenó Gokú al no encontrar remedio a la situación — ¡Si, papá! —Dijo Gohan, a la vez que volvía a ser rodeado por la capa enorme de su ki, cubierto por unos pequeños rayos que cercaban su cuerpo, y se preparaba con los poderes que aún seguían dentro de él para poder enfrentar al androide.

El cielo seguía cubierto por una manta negra, la cual cubría al Sol. Los Guerreros miraban con curiosidad, sin entender lo que sucedía, cuando de repente notaron que Gohan había vuelto a la batalla — Ka… Me… — Citó extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia delante de él, y concentrando su ki para poder maniobrarlo a voluntad, por lo que volvió su brazo hacia su estómago, o en otras palabras, la fuente vital de su ki — Ha… Me… — Volvió a decir, ahora con un dejo eléctrico en su mano. Y llevo su brazo mucho mas detrás de donde se encontraba, ahora mirando al androide con el rabillo del ojo, buscando la dirección exacta de su presencia. Cell, al notar la decisión del muchacho, dejó en evidencia sus deseos de hacer pedazos la Tierra, elevando su ki al máximo, y demostrando la presencia del mismo entre sus manos. Luego de un momento, Cell fue quien decidió atacar primero, por lo que lanzó su "Kame Hame Ha" no a mucha velocidad, pero el aumento de energía contra restaba la lentitud del ataque, su poder era tan grande que la tierra que se encontraba debajo de él, comenzó a partirse y a desintegrar pedazos por pedazos de piedras en los cielos. Gohan, decidido, reveló su ki, manteniéndolo en su mano. Dejando en evidencia lo mucho que le constaba la manipulación de su poder con solo una mano. Por lo que al avanzar y llegar, a lo que para el parecía ser, su máximo poder extendió su brazo hacia delante gritando de manera tal, que los ecos provenientes del muchacho se apoderaron del espacioso terreno.


	3. Conclusión

Conclusión

La batalla había sido ardua, demostraciones de eso eran las heridas que Gohan llevaba por gran parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado para ser exacto. El ataque propinado por el androide lo había afectado de manera tal, que no podía hacer uso de su brazo izquierdo. El agotamiento descansaba en el muchacho, por lo que la razón de que cayera perdiendo el conocimiento a brazos de Yamcha, no era situación de sorpresa.

Pero, todo había acabado. De una manera rápida Gohan, gracias a la asistencia de su padre y al apoyo de sus amigos, pudo derrotar a Cell. Si bien, las motivaciones que Gokú le había entregado al muchacho habían sido grandes, por más que quisiera derrotar al androide, las preocupaciones de Gohan, por el bienestar de la Tierra, le impedían hacer uso de su máximo poder. Mientras que Cell, al llegar al punto límite de su poder, tenía la batalla ganada. Pero la interrupción que tuvo el androide por parte del Príncipe Saiyajin en un momento tan crítico, le impidió continuar con su ataque. Por lo que, Gokú, indicándole el momento a su hijo, dio fin al androide.

Al momento de recobrar el conocimiento y el control de su cuerpo, Gohan pudo notar gran felicidad dentro de su corazón. No sabía porque, pero tenía indicios de que las palabras que su padre utilizó para motivarlo fueron claras, y con una intención única, demostrarle que si se esforzaba, todo lo que hiciera podría ser posible. Además de manifestar su amor por su hijo, y que ahora recaía sobre él el título de "El Hombre Más Poderoso Del Universo". Gracias a esa corta pero sincera conversación, no tenía deseos de llorar, esos sentimientos se habían marchado junto al androide. Y por más que él creyera que fuera, no necesario sino esperable, el derramamiento de lágrimas por el héroe del universo, no lograba hacerlo. O en otras palabras, no tenía deseos de estar triste.

Si bien, su padre había sido la mejor persona que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, y que no podía evitar sorprenderse al conocer algo nuevo en él cada día. Además de que siempre había dejado en claro cuál era su prioridad al ser el hombre más fuerte, la cual era conservar la paz en la Tierra, evitando la muerte innecesaria, no solo de personas, sino también de seres vivos. Prioridad que ahora había recaído en Gohan. Aclarando que, si bien, su muerte fue lo más doloroso que había experimentado a su corta edad, siempre lo recordaría como el mejor hombre sobre la faz Tierra, sin ningún deseos de hacer el mal a nadie, y siempre siendo misericordioso y con esperanza hacia otros, especialmente hacia su hijo, a quien instruía inconscientemente.

Pero algo que Gohan, analizando, no lograba comprender, era que su padre no tenía deseos de volver a la Tierra. Él no creía en la escusa manifestada por Gokú, con la intención de continuar en el otro mundo. Pero él estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo de lo que fuera a hacer, lo admiraba y no creía poder tener rencor a alguien que siempre lo apoyó y ayudó en su camino como Guerrero y Hombre. Creía que su padre merecía un descanso, había salvado a la Tierra innumerables veces para él. Y, por más que él quisiera que permanezca con su familia y amigos, no tenía deseos de oponerse a su voluntad y decisión. Pero palabras que le costó quitar de su cabeza fueron las que pronunció Gokú al despedirse. _"Ya no me necesitan, porque Gohan se ha vuelto más fuerte que yo"._

Era una mentira simple, claro que lo necesitaban. Sin saberlo, Gokú se había colocado en el puesto de mejor amigo de todos. Siempre había apoyado a sus compañeros en su obra de proteger su planeta y a los indefensos. Desde pequeño, siempre había tenido deseos de hacer lo bueno y lo justo. Había estado de acuerdo muchas veces en sacrificarse para mantener la tranquilidad en su planeta y en los planetas vecinos. Había sufrido y muerto junto a su hermano, con el único objetivo de salvar a la tierra. Le había perdonado la vida a Vegeta, y hasta ese punto logró salvar la muerte de los Namekuseyin, derrotando al malvado de Freezer.

Pero, de todo eso, lo negativo fue su muerte, había afectado a todos en gran manera. Algo inesperado, fue la reacción de Vegeta. La rivalidad que tanto disfrutaba con ese luchador de bajo nivel, había desaparecido, ya no tenía deseos de continuar luchando. Se sentía degradado y humillado por parte de la familia de Gokú, tanto él como su hijo Gohan, lo habían sobrepasado con sus poderes, algo que nunca perdonaría. Pero, por más que deseara ser más fuerte que Gokú y su hijo, no deseaba que su prometido némesis desapareciera. Por lo que, amargamente, el Príncipe Saiyajin, encontrándose en un momento de desesperación y falta de alivio, se prometió nunca volver a pelear.

Al haber acabado con esa terrible pesadilla, los Guerreros Z, quienes en este momento yacían en la torre de Kamisama, se despidieron, y cada uno siguió su camino. Ten Shin Han, debía comunicarle lo sucedido a su fiel compañero Chaos, por lo que se marcho agradeciéndole a Gohan por su gran esfuerzo, felicitándolo por lo fuerte que se había vuelto, y recordándole que ahora él debía ser el hombre de su hogar. También anunciando, de manera seria, lo que parecía ser un inesperado "Adiós". Yamcha, junto con Trunks, viajaron hacia el centro de la Cuidad con destino a la Corporación Cápsula, donde pudieron ser testigos de una felicidad enorme en los habitantes de esa ciudad. Notaron una alegría de gran tamaño en ellos. Unos se abrazaban, otros reían, lloraban, bailaban y festejaban por la salvación de su mundo. Por otra parte, Pikoro decidió alojarse junto a su amigo Mr. Popo y Dendé. Por lo que Gohan, despidiéndose amablemente de él y preguntándole si le permitiría visitarlo, se marchó junto con Krilin hacia su hogar…

Ya habían recorrido varios kilómetros, por lo que Krilin lleno de curiosidad no pudo evitar romper el hielo — Oye, Gohan ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — Monologó en forma de cuestión, esforzándose en hablar claro para que su compañero de viaje pueda oírlo.

— Si… ¿Qué sucede Krilin? — Preguntó curioso el muchacho, reduciendo su velocidad para acercarse al Guerrero.

— Es que no puedo entenderlo. ¿Cómo es que hiciste para derrotar a Cell? Porque hasta donde yo pude ver, el te iba ganando… — relato con algo intriga, recordando lo sucedido en ese intercambio abrumador de energía.

— Krilin — Pronunció dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro el muchacho — Algo que si pudiste ver, fue que yo no fui el único que atacó a Cell. Tú, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y el señor Pikoro estuvieron ayudándome gran parte del tiempo, mientras que… — Comenzó su explicación mientras era interrumpido por Krilin.

— Eso no es cierto. Tu viste que ese maldito de Cell nos quitó de encima utilizando solo el destello de su ki — Intervino con algo de enojo al recordar cómo fue tratado por el androide.

— Sí. Pero luego, cuando noté que Cell había llegado a su punto límite, y no podría hacerle frente a ese ataque tan poderoso, algo raro pasó. Noté cómo dejó de atacarme de repente. En ese momento, mi papá me dijo que lo atacara expulsando todo el poder que todavía quedaba dentro de mí. Entonces… — Retomo su explicación, mientras que nuevamente era interrumpido por su compañero.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Gokú te ayudó? — Exclamó, ahora cambiando su expresión el calvo — Pero ¿Cómo? Si yo no pude sentir su presencia ¿Acaso se tele-transportó hacia aquí? ¿Eso quieres decirme? — Preguntó exaltado el Guerrero.

— No. No es eso — Citó tratando de calmar al mejor amigo de Gokú — Mira ¿Está bien si te lo explico después? — Habló el Semi Saiyajin, Krilin lo observaba sin entender, mientras que tranquilamente descendían hacia el hogar del Guerrero — Es que todavía tengo un asunto pendiente — Explicó con algo de seriedad finalmente.

— Oye, Gohan — Intervino con algo de tristeza — ¿Necesitas ayuda? Porque lo menos que puedo hacer en este momento es acompañarte, ya que en la pelea con Cell no fui de mucha ayuda — Explicó Krilin mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien. Y no digas eso, tú fuiste de mucha ayuda, y creo que lo sabes — Dijo mientras dibujaba una amigable sonrisa en su rostro — Además, creo que esto debo hacerlo solo. Pero te agradezco mucho — Monologó agrandando su sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para saludar a su compañero. Pero Krilin extendiendo sus brazos, cubrió al niño con un abrazo fuerte mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

— Lo… Lo lamento mucho Gohan. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Siempre que necesites ayuda estaré a tu lado. Tú nos ayudaste mucho a tu papá y a mí. Y por más que me cueste trabajo decirlo, tú fuiste capaz de detener a Cell — Dijo con algo de tristeza mientras se alejaba lentamente del Semi Saiyajin.

— Muchas gracias amigo — Citó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su hogar — Nos vemos Krilin — Añadió despidiéndose el Semi Saiyajin.

— Adiós Gohan — Expresó saludando a su amigo mientras ascendía y fijaba su rumbo a la isla donde se encontraba el maestro Roshi. En el camino, Krilin pudo escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de festejos mientras volaba tranquilamente por los aires. Si bien el ambiente era amigable y de celebración, se encontraba confuso por la decisión que había tomado Gokú. Le extrañaba que su mejor amigo tomara una decisión tan grande como lo es permanecer muerto a temprana edad. Sin duda lo entristecía en extremo, Gokú había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños. Lo había ayudado en su camino como Guerrero y le había brindado su amistad por más que él lo engañara e hiciera trampa con sus entrenamientos. No podía demostrar felicidad por el fin de su compañero, pero no quería llorar, sabía que un día u otro lo volvería a ver, — "_tal vez cambie de parecer estando tanto tiempo allá" _— Pensó para sus adentros, pero luego recordó que debía mantenerse optimista y que debía ayudar a Gohan con la vida dura y larga que le vendrá sin la ayuda de su padre. — Te felicito, Gokú. Tienes un excelente hijo — Expresó mirando hacia los cielos…

Los segundos se habían convertido en minutos, y la reacción de la esposa de Gokú intranquilizaba al Semi Saiyajin. Si bien, sabía que le tomaría trabajo soportar lo sucedido, la tristeza manifestada por su madre, junto a su llanto, hicieron que el joven nuevamente se sintiese agobiado. Sus palabras habían sido simples, delicadas y respetuosas, pero al parecer las palabras no cambiaban lo sucedido. Su padre había muerto, y su madre se encontraba realmente apesadumbrada. Gohan no sabía qué hacer, sus dudas no le permitían el accionar ante esta situación de tanto lamento. Escuchaba a su abuelo consolando a su madre, por lo que tuvo deseos de conocer palabras o acciones que la tranquilizaran, al parecer esta situación se había vuelto más difícil que el enfrentamiento contra el androide en su estado de perfección.

Pero, obligado por sus sentimientos y su pensar, Gohan, inclinándose, se acercó a su madre, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, Milk al notar el tacto de su hijo se dejó caer a los brazos de este, llorando desconsoladamente.

— Ya… Ya no llores mamá — Pronunció con algo de dificultad. Su madre todavía se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, intentando que acaso eso apaciguara el derramamiento de lágrimas que estaba soportando. Pero el lamentar era demasiado, ella había creído en él. Cuando su esposo le había comunicado que tendría que pelear contra ese androide, ella había estado dispuesta a aceptar su petición ante esa situación de conflicto, además de permitirle a su único hijo participar del combate. Pero no había tenido en cuenta los grandes poderes de Cell. Había confiado en su marido, tenía mucha fe en el, por lo que el comunicado de que él no solo había perdido la batalla, sino que fue muerto y sacrificado, consecuencia de una desobediencia por parte de su hijo y por el bienestar de su planeta, fue un golpe realmente fuerte contra el corazón de la ahora viuda mujer.

— No… Gokú… — Pronuncio entre llantos, sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta, como si fuera un estado de nauseas. Ese momento hacía que su cabeza se llenara de pensamientos negativos, y de buenos momentos que había pasado junto a su esposo y junto a su hijo. El saber que, desde ahora, y hasta la muerte tendría que ser la cabeza de una familia y cumplir el papel de madre-padre, la llenaba de angustia y de un peso enorme sobre sus espaldas, no encontraba sentido alguno para dejar de sentir esta pena, amaba a su esposo tanto como a su hijo, por lo que el saber de que no volvería a verlo hasta, quien sabe, después de su muerte, la afligía en gran manera. Pero las palabras de su hijo la hicieron cambiar de parecer…

— ¿Sabes, mamá? — Pronunció haciendo una pausa, por lo que tomando una bocanada de aire prosiguió — Mi papá me dijo que por más que no lo veamos… él siempre va a estar con nosotros — Dijo con seriedad y algo de ánimo — ¡El me lo prometió! — concluyó con esa frase el Semi Saiyajin. Milk, al escuchar eso, lentamente fue levantando su cabeza y al encontrarse con la calma mirada de su hijo, no solo con la de su hijo, sino también con la mirada de su esposo, sintió como la paz nuevamente volvía a ella. Por lo que abrazó enérgicamente al muchacho, a lo que su padre se unió al abrazo cubriendo a madre e hijo en sus tan fornidos y grandes brazos, haciendo que ese momento fuera eterno, y que nadie en ese lugar vuelva a sentirse apenado por la tragedia que estaban soportando.


	4. El Renacer De Sus Raíces

El Renacer De Sus Raíces

Si alguno había osado a criticar de manera desafiante, tanto la capacidad de vuelo como la técnica de velocidad del muchacho, esta sería una situación para indicarle su equivocación ante lo planteado. El joven volaba sin cesar por los aires sin destino alguno, en esa tarde que dejaba a la vista el crepúsculo hacia el horizonte, la desesperación y la falta de objetivo provocaba que el muchacho dudara de su propio bienestar, lo único que anhelaba hacer en esos instantes era desaparecer, literalmente. Lágrimas de impotencia provocaban que sus ojos brillasen, pero debido al cargo emocional que estaba experimentando, el Semi Saiyajin no les permitiría ceder a la gravedad derramando su rostro con esos líquidos testigos de momentos memorables y, en este caso, aparentemente lamentables. Por más que llevara más de veinte minutos sin cambiar su rumbo, y que algunos gemidos surgían de su boca, no encontraba solución alguna que pudiera calmar la situación de necesidad que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sin notarlo, el joven elevaba su ki inconscientemente por la ira que renacía en su corazón. Su cabeza se llenaba de cuestiones y remordimientos ante la situación que ahora le tocaba pasar, por lo que no notó el asombro de las personas al verlo volar a esa característica velocidad apresurada y difícil de divisar para el ojo humano. El muchacho siguió volando, sin prestarle atención a los clamores de la multitud, al elevar su velocidad, desapareció de esa ciudad de gran tamaño, y al llegar a lo que parecía un desierto se dejó caer…

El día había tenido su estado de tranquilidad y paz, tanto que el Semi Saiyajin se había levantado con ánimos esa mañana sin necesidad que su madre lo levantase, o le indicara la hora en la que debía hacerlo. Por lo que cambiándose de ropa animosamente y acercándose a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar en el hogar del Guerrero, notó que la comida que tan ansiado estaba esperando no descansaba sobre la mesa, lo que lo obligó a deducir algo. Su madre no se encontraba, y acción que afirmó sus especulaciones fue la aparición de su abuelo quien animosamente se acercó al muchacho para saludarlo con un vigoroso abrazo.

— Gohan, por fin despertaste. Estuve a punto de ir a levantarte pero… — Decía Ox Satan despeinando al muchacho con una mano, mientras era interrumpido por su nieto.

— Hola abuelo ¿Sabes dónde está mi mamá? — Pregunto con algo de intriga, mirando hacia sus costados.

— Ah, es cierto. Tu mamá fue al hospital, al parecer se encontraba algo enferma, por lo que llamo a Bulma para que la lleve, y me pidió que me quede contigo hasta que ella vuelva — Explicaba el hombre mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que formaban la sala de estar.

— Ya veo… — Citó mientras que con un dedo frotaba costado de su frente.

— Oye Gohan ¿Qué tal si nos encargamos de comprar unos víveres? Porque al parecer aquí no hay nada que podamos utilizar para desayunar…— Planteó mientras era interrumpido por su nieto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No hay nada que podamos desayunar? — Exclamó con terror, recordando que se había levantado con muchos deseos de consumir esos numerosos y deliciosos desayunos que solía hacer su madre.

— Hahahaha, casi lo olvidaba. Tu padre solía ponerse de esa manera cuando Milk olvidaba de comprar alimentos — Decía entre risas el abuelo del muchacho.

— Entonces… Nosotros debemos encargarnos de conseguir los alimentos — Dijo afirmando lo dicho por el padre de su madre, mientras tomaba su nuca con una mano.

— Está bien, Gohan. Entonces ve a buscar dinero, el mercado más cercano se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros — Indicó Ox Satan mientras se dirigía a puerta…

Habían pasado el día muy animados, los dos habían sido los encargados de preparar su desayuno y almuerzo, habían consumido un número grande de alimentos, y habían estado hablando de temas de poca importancia y características triviales las horas que seguían. Pero, al parecer el destino tenía otra cosa en mente, por lo que el arribo de Milk a su hogar fue situación de sorpresa para ambos. Mientras despedía a Bulma con un fuerte abrazo, Abuelo y nieto fueron a su encuentro. Al verla con lágrimas en sus ojos, creyeron que se trataría de una situación de disgusto, pero al notar que la mujer se encontraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus especulaciones desaparecieron. Al relatar el "por qué" de su visita al doctor su padre comenzó a ampliar una grande sonrisa en su rostro acompañada de unas lágrimas de felicidad. Pero al cambiar el destino de su vista, pudo notar exasperación y tristeza en el rostro de su hijo, el cual se encontraba retrocediendo de manera no muy estable…

— No-no… No puede ser… — Se decía con intranquilidad y tartamudez — ¡No Puede Ser! — Exclamó lo último, manteniendo la última palabra en el viento, golpeando con fuerza el suelo, formando grietas del tamaño de su cuerpo por parte de la tierra.

En ese instante, pudo notar que su ser se encontrar abatido por algo causado por si mismo. Un sentimiento de congoja y tristeza lo hacían abjurar pensamientos positivos por la pérdida del pilar de su familia, por lo que cediendo a sus deseos destrucción comenzó a elevar su ki de manera demoledora. Apretando sus puños, llegando a lo que parecía ser una posición fetal, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, comenzó a gemir de una manera la cual nunca lo había hecho. Una acción totalmente antónima a lo que el joven en su mente creía ser abnegado, pero el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando era tan fuerte, que gran parte de su sangre, la cual es Saiyajin, comenzó a hervir y a ceder a su naturaleza. Gritos sobrehumanos nacían de su boca, provocando que un número grande de montañas comenzaran a tumbarse, y rocas se eleven por los cielos. El joven no lograba controlarse, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte ante sus aborrecibles deseos, pero esos deseos grandes, los cuales nacían en su corazón, lo obligaban apartarse de la moral.

Cediendo a esto comenzó su tarea de abollar lo que lo sostenía, haciendo que la superficie comenzara a separarse. Los golpes propinados al suelo que lo mantenían en pie no parecían calmar la sed de destrucción ahora nacida en su corazón. Por lo que abriendo sus ojos y separando sus extremidades comenzó a expulsar su ki por todo su cuerpo, acción que obligó a la tierra a temblar. Los mares, apresurados en su constante baile, parecían querer llegar hasta el espacio con sus grandes saltos. Las mesetas ya solo eran llanuras cubiertas de piedras, las montañas tan imponentes en su altura, ahora solo eran un montón de rocas esparcidas por todo el terreno, y lo que en su momento fue el sostén del semi Saiyajin, ahora era un cráter de un tamaño realmente escalofriante. Gohan se encontraba absorto en la tarea que estaba cumpliendo. Su cabello se había erizado de una manera más exagerada de la vez que tuvo la pelea con Cell, unos meses atrás. Su pecho se alzaba en lo alto, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sus puños daban la impresión de querer explotar por la presión recibida. Los músculos del joven parecían no poder crecer más, hinchando sus venas con un tamaño anti realista, sus ropas comenzaron a descoserse y por último a romperse dejando a la vista las extremidades realmente exageradas en su crecimiento. El ki del muchacho, cubierto de rayos y con su vertiginoso aparecimiento, comenzó a crear ráfagas provenientes de él, ráfagas que provocaban que todo se meciera de una manera alarmante. Sus gritos no parecían terminar, por más que su garganta ardiera por la expulsión alta de sonido, y le avisara al joven que si seguía con esto no podría tener voz en el futuro, el Semi Saiyajin no parecía cambiar de planes. Gohan comenzó a elevarse aún más, no a una velocidad rápida pero si con resultados de miedo. El tardé aparentemente había cambiado, el crepúsculo ya no se dejaba ver, todo se había vuelto obscuro. La única iluminación en ese desierto lugar era el joven, que con su transformación había incitado a unos cuantos relámpagos caer sobre tierra, haciéndola retemblar nuevamente. Bolas de energía y ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir de su boca creando invisibles aberturas en el velo que separa la tierra del espacio. Cuando de repente, un golpe con una fuerza extraordinaria, aplicada a la cabeza del muchacho, detuvo su terrible accionar, haciéndolo volar y caer limpiamente al suelo.


	5. aún no sabe pelear adecuadamente

"aún no sabe pelear adecuadamente"

La tierra había tenido un cambio terrible. Lo que en un principio parecía ser tan solo un sentimiento de congoja, se había dejado cambiar por hambre de destrucción y cataclismo. Las consecuencias dadas por el accionar del muchacho habían dejado fisuras extremadamente exageradas por gran parte de la Tierra. Por lo que al sentir esa presencia, tan parecida a la de su némesis, incrementar tan escalofriantemente y careciendo de sentido, el Príncipe del Planeta Vegeta no dudo en ir a su encuentro…

— Detente ahora, y no tendré que asesinarte — Espeto con frialdad Vegeta.

— ¡Quítate! — Exclamó en forma de gruñido el muchacho, volviendo a expulsar su ki, dejándolo a la vista el gran crecimiento del mismo. Por lo que acercándose con una velocidad rápida, comenzó a cortar la gran distancia que separaba a los Súper Saiyajines.

— Está bien, si lo que quieres es desaparecer, con gusto concederé tu deseo… —Dijo formando una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se preparaba para la aparición de su oponente.

— ¡Detente papá! ¡No lo hagas! — Interrumpió su hijo, tratando de detenerlo.

— Apártate Trunks. Esto no es asunto tuyo — Monologó Vegeta, quitando de su vista a su hijo y sin dejar de mirar a quien ahora sería su gran rival.

— ¡No lo hagas! No tienes por qué atacar a Gohan — Exclamó con ingenuidad el joven

— ¡No seas tonto! Presta atención Trunks… Este niño perdió la razón — Comenzó a explicar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué? — Volvió a interrumpir sin poder creer sus palabras — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Que te calles! — Ordenó silenciando a su hijo — Fíjate bien. Este chiquillo ha dejado de lado la moral, se ha dejado llevar por unas estúpidas emociones y su sangre se apoderó de él. Tu lo conoces, y sabes que cuando se enfurece es capaz de derrotar a cualquiera, eso fue lo que pasó en la pelea con Cell — Dijo más tranquilo — Lo sabía, esta sabandija es muy joven como para poder controlar el poder de un Súper Saiyajin… ¡Ah! Ese maldito de Kakaroto fue un ingenuo al pensar que este chiquillo podría controlar una fuerza tan grande. Si para él fue difícil poder controlarse como va a ser sencillo para esta sabandija inexperta en la lucha. Y al menos que alguien lo detenga, la tierra se encuentra a muy poco de ser destruida — Explicó tranquilidad y frialdad en sus ojos, mientras empuñaba sus manos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! — Dijo incrédulo — Gohan jamás dañaría a un ser vivo, y menos podría destruir su planeta natal, por qué dices estas cosas… — Citó con exasperación.

— ¡No seas estúpido Trunks! — Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia, provocando que su hijo se sienta confuso — ¡Míralo Bien! En sus ojos solo se ve destrucción. ¡Este maldito niño se dejó controlar de la misma manera que lo hizo ese insecto de Broly! — Narró, señalando a quien parecía haber perdido todo rastro de razonamiento, demostrándole a Trunks lo que no alcanzaba a notar. Por lo que el joven, reconsiderándolo y ampliando su mirar para poder entender la situación, pudo notar la mirada asesina en quien en su dimensión había sido su maestro. Sus ojos no dejaban a la vista sus pupilas, las cuales por una cantidad extrema de dilatación se encontraban completamente blancas, su cuerpo había crecido a un tamaño similar al de su padre, dejándolo a una altura parecida a la de Vegeta, con la diferencia de sus intenciones y su aspecto, el cual daba una impresión enorme en el joven perteneciente a otra dimensión.

— Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Dijo sin poder comprender al Príncipe Saiyajin.

— ¿Qué no es muy obvio? — Espetó formando una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?! No papá, no pelees con él. Tu sabes muy bien que Gohan no es tu oponente indicado, él es capaz de derrotarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo — Intervino con intranquilidad Trunks.

— ¡Cállate! No seas estúpido Trunks. ¡Ya te dije que no te entrometas! — Exclamó golpeándolo fuertemente en el vientre — Vengo esperando una pelea así desde hace tiempo. Desde que ha sobrepasado mis poderes he odiado a este sujeto, y ahora me las va a pagar. Además, no importa que este chiquillo sea más fuerte, aún no sabe pelear adecuadamente, será fácil derrotarlo. Ahora apártate, que no veo que tenga intenciones de esperarte — Ordenó obligando a su hijo, él cual se alejaba lentamente — Y dile a ese gusano verde y al otro que no se interpongan o les ocurrirá lo mismo que a este niño — Dijo con enojo, haciendo que Trunks girara su cabeza y encuentre a la vista a quienes parecían ser Pikoro y Krilin, ambos con su ropa de entrenamiento.

Vegeta veía impaciente el lento aparecimiento de su oponente, quien cada vez se encontraba más cerca de él — ¡Prepárate Insecto, porque voy a acabar contigo! — Exclamó mientras comenzaba a expulsar su ki alcanzando a su transformación de Súper Saiyajin Senkai Power, acrecentando sus extremidades y haciéndolo parecido a su oponente, quien ya se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Gohan, sin demostrar intención de detenerse, esbozó un clamor escalofriante y alcanzó a su oponente rápidamente. Con deseos de golpearlo, estiró su brazo derecho intentado alcanzar el rostro de su contrario, pero Vegeta, al notar el objetivo del joven Guerrero, corrió su rostro de la dirección del golpe, provocando desesperación en el Semi Saiyajin por haber fallado un ataque el cual debería haber sido certero. El Príncipe Saiyajin, al notar que el muchacho no solo se encontraba transformado en Súper Saiyajin, sino que estaba en lo que se conocía como Súper Saiyajin II Senkai Power, entendió a la perfección el cambio drástico en la velocidad del mismo. Por lo que comprendiendo la situación, planeó la manera en la que podría tomar el control de la pelea. _"Este niño, por más que sea más poderoso que yo, no es más rápido. No está experimentado con este tipo de transformación, le va a suceder lo mismo que le sucedió a ese cobarde de Trunks. Además, si logró tener el control específico de mi cuerpo es muy probable que acabe con el sin utilizar mi propio ki"._Por consiguiente, el experimentado guerrero, dejando a la vista la capa de su ki, comenzó a alejarse de su oponente, con una velocidad no muy alta para sus niveles pero sí para su contrario. Gohan, al descubrir que Vegeta intentaba escapar, se apresuró a su encuentro utilizando gran parte de sus fuerzas en ese constante vuelo. Después de notar que ya había alcanzado una distancia relativamente larga, se apresuró y esforzó aún más su técnica de vuelo, lo que lo hizo acercarse a Vegeta y poder notar los movimientos aplicados por el cuerpo del Príncipe de ese planeta de antaño. Mientras se esforzaba por alcanzar a ese oponente que, lo único que parecía tener en mente era seguir volando en círculos, notó que comenzaba a reducir su velocidad, cuando de repente se frenó de golpe. Gohan, al notarlo esbozó un gran grito y empuño sus dos manos, la derecha más cercana al oponente. Pero Vegeta, utilizando su velocidad, desapareció de la dirección del golpe intencionado por el Semi Saiyajin, y rápidamente se encontró detrás del mismo, por lo que juntando y apretando sus manos golpeó la espalda desnuda del oponente, lo que lo hizo descender de manera pesada y rápida. Pero antes de hacer contacto con el suelo, Vegeta se apresuró utilizando nuevamente su velocidad, por consiguiente estiró una de sus piernas y lo golpeó de manera tal que provocó un terrible dolor en el abdomen del inexperto luchador. Después de haber verificado la regularidad de su estomago, y notar que el dolor del mismo había desaparecido, Gohan comenzó a alcanzar a Vegeta pretendiendo golpearlo, pero sus intenciones fueron en vano, ya que la velocidad con la que propinaba sus golpes al aire, no eran razón de alarma para quien ahora se había convertido en su enemigo —Te estás precipitando mucho chiquillo. ¡Esto acaba de comenzar! — Después de haber esquivado con facilidad los intentos de golpes de su adversario empuñó uno de sus brazos, y golpeó fuertemente el rostro del muchacho. Al haber logrado su cometido, Vegeta se había quedado impresionado y confuso. Su golpe no había ocasionado ningún tipo de dolor en su adversario, el cual levantando su cabeza golpeó a su contrincante en el rostro, provocando magulladuras en el rostro del mismo. Pero, sin dejar sus intenciones de acabar con ese desastre de luchador, se apresuró en su técnica de evadir los otros golpes de su contrincante. Luego de haber retomado el control de su cuerpo, y después de desaparecer el dolor de su cabeza, siguió con su plan, el cual constaba en desesperar al joven con sus rápidos movimientos, los cuales no le darían oportunidad alguna de derrotarlo. Logrando su cometido, pudo notar que Gohan se encontraba algo agobiado por no poder acertar en sus golpes, pero algo que no esperó fue que el muchacho retomara su acción de expulsar su ki. Por lo que tratando de detener la destrucción que había ocasionado anteriormente, se adelanto en su encuentro con intención de detenerlo. Al estar a unos cuantos metros de distancia, estiró sus extremidades detrás de él, y dejando a la vista su gran crecimiento de ki, lanzó uno de sus ataques más poderosos hacia el muchacho. Más cuando el ataque estuvo por estrellarse contra Gohan, choco contra el suelo, causando dudas en el Príncipe Saiyajin. Luego de haberse disipado el gran polvo provocado por el ataque, Vegeta no encontraba la dirección de su oponente. Pero al momento de sentir su presencia fue muy tarde el reaccionar del Saiyajin, por consiguiente al girar su cabeza se encontró con la mirada asesina de Gohan, quien se encontraba extendiendo una de sus manos, la cual expulsó una cantidad de ki enorme en el rostro de Vegeta, lo que lo hizo caer rápida y fuertemente contra el suelo. Luego de verificar el estado armónico de su cuerpo y de palpar la sangre que ensuciaba su rostro, el Príncipe Saiyajin retomó su vuelo, pero al desaparecer ese velo de polvo, el vual no le permitía ver, reconoció una postura muy conocida aplicada por el muchacho, quien se encontraba dejando a la vista la capa enorme de ki que lo cubría…

— ¡Ka… Me…! — Vociferó de una forma agresiva y violenta parte de su técnica.

— ¡¿Qué-Qué estás haciendo estúpido?! ¡Vas a destruir todo! —Gritó alarmante Vegeta, estando cubierto por una parte grande de miedo y recelo.


	6. Todo eso lo hizo por ti

"Todo eso... lo hizo por ti"

(…)Mientras despedía a Bulma con un fuerte abrazo, Abuelo y nieto fueron a su encuentro. Al verla con lágrimas en sus ojos, creyeron que se trataría de una situación de disgusto o pena, pero al notar que la mujer se encontraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus especulaciones desaparecieron rápidamente…

— Milk. Por fin volviste — Dijo Ox Satan rompiendo el silencio mientras se encaminaba, junto a su nieto, al encuentro con su hija — Oye, se puede saber qué te sucede — Citó con intriga.

— Hay, papá… — Respondía con tardo en el habla al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas y se dejaba caer en brazos de su padre con una auténtica sonrisa — Tengo una excelente noticia para contarles —Anticipó mientras se separaba del gran hombre.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá? ¿Y qué es eso de la excelente noticia? — Interrumpió Gohan sin ocultar su entusiasmo (…)

—No… ¡NO! — Irrumpió el Semi Saiyajin, aún sin recobrar su conciencia. Mientras comenzaba descender, separando sus extremidades y volverlas a su lugar de costumbre, apartándose de la postura anteriormente adoptada, al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer esa bola de energía de gran tamaño en su mano. Acción que tomo por sorpresa al Príncipe Saiyajin, quien sin entender el accionar del muchacho permaneció observándolo y prestando atención a cada movimiento.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! — Grito exigente Vegeta al mismo tiempo que empuñaba un lastimado brazo— ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?!... ¡Te estás dejando llevar, sabandija! — Exclamó al encorvado joven, mientras que, dándole la espalda, comenzaba a apartarse del lugar a paso lento. — Nunca serviste para esto, y nunca lo harás. Fue una total pérdida de tiempo haber venido a detenerte — Citó con amargura y decepción mientras continuaba su camino, pero algo lo detuvo. Fue un golpe que no alcanzó a leer. Gohan se encontraba detrás de él sosteniendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que volvía a golpear su espalda con total frialdad. Al notar esto, los que en su momento fueron espectadores del espeluznante accionar de Gohan fueron donde él, a excepción de Trunks quien se encontraba paralizado ante la manera de actuar de quien había sido su maestro en otro tiempo.

— ¡Gohan detente! — Exigía Pikoro al momento de tomarlo del brazo que sostenía la cabeza de un torturado Vegeta — ¡Detente ahora mismo! — Grito, buscando que su pupilo reaccionara ante sus exigencias tan parecidas a suplicas. Sin embargo, Gohan lo tomo de sus prendas al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos y expulsaba su ki de manera destructiva, causando un dolor sin igual en el ser perteneciente a Nameku, destrozando partes de sus prendas y magullando la piel del ser de otro planeta. Al notar el acercamiento de otro sujeto, Gohan se libro del anterior enemigo, lanzándoselo a quien ahora se le estaba acercando. Siguiendo torturando a quien sostenía de la cabeza, repitiendo los golpes en la espalda e intercambiándolos por patadas altamente rápidas aplicadas al abdomen del enemigo.

— Gohan, por favor, detente. Nosotros no somos tus enemigos. Deja de torturar a Vegeta, por favor — Suplicaba Krilin al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse con gran valor. Buscando la mirada de quien ahora estaba ignorándolo. Sin respuestas, se acercó a Gohan, quien al notarlo cerca, le regalo la mirada que tanto estaba buscando. Pero no era lo que él esperaba, la mirada de Gohan era aterradora, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, su seño fruncido, las venas que cruzaban por parte de la frente del Semi Saiyajin estaban altamente hinchadas, y sus dientes apretados de tal manera que provocaba que sus encías sangren por la alta presión recibida. La mirada calma de Krilin había cambiado de súbito, su miedo no se escondía, de demostraba de gran manera, por lo que impulsado por aquello dio un paso no muy estable en retroceso. Gohan, al notar que el sujeto intentaba escapar, levanto su brazo, dejando la palma de su mano rozando el rostro de su adversario.

— ¡APARTATE! — Exclamó al mismo tiempo que expulsaba gran cantidad de energía en el rostro de, quien en su momento, trató de huir. Lanzándolo contra una roca y provocando que se golpee fuertemente la nuca.

— ¡GOHAN, YA BASTA! — Gritó Pikoro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y daba un golpe en rostro del muchacho. Provocando el enfurecimiento en él, y dejando caer a Vegeta quien hace rato, obligadamente, había dejado su transformación de Súper Saiyajin. Totalmente enfurecido, el hijo de Gokú lanzó un gran número de bolas de energía a quien con gran velocidad las esquivaba. Pero de repente, cuando la última bola de energía chocaba con el antebrazo de Pikoro, Gohan, desde el cielo, golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza a su mentor. Provocando una caída libre y dura contra el suelo. Rápidamente, el Semi Saiyajin se encaminó hacia su presa levantándolo del suelo, al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente con su mano derecha lo que parecía ser el esófago del Namekusejin.

— Go…. Gohan… Deten-te — Intentaba decir con ansias su maestro. Gohan al notar su insistencia, alejó su brazo izquierdo, con intención de darle el golpe final — Estás olvidando quien eres… Pero, por lo menos recuerda quien soy — Suplicaba Pikoro.

— ¡CALLATE! — Exclamó aterradoramente.

— Recuerda… Se… que estás furioso… También se por qué… Pero no por eso tienes que ceder ante tu naturaleza. Tú… eres mejor que esto. — Dijo esto último con poca fuerza, provocando extrañes en el muchacho, quien comenzaba a cambiar su expresión. — Gohan… Tú eres el ser más poderoso de todo el universo… Pero no por eso puedes abusar de tal autoridad. Por favor… Recuerda quien eres… quien soy… y también recuerda…. Quien es tu padre, y la autoridad que te entrego al sacrificarse por ti y este planeta — Monologó con menos aire esta vez — Todo eso… lo hizo por ti. Lo estás… olvidando. ¿Recuerdas cuando te llevé a entrenar?... Habías dicho que no querías pelear… y que tú no tenías tal clase de poder. En ese momento… me sorprendí en gran manera. Y ahora no tengo más que estar orgulloso por el nivel de pelea que acabas de alcanzar — Esas últimas palabras provocaron un recuerdo repentino en el joven que lo hizo dudar de su actuar.

— Señor Pikoro — Monologó en forma de cuestión, sin estar seguro de lo que decía.

— Por favor Gohan… De-tente — Esto último provocó un reconocimiento exacto de quién era y de lo que estaba haciendo el joven. Por lo que su sangre comenzó a bajar de temperatura y sus músculos a calmarse, haciendo también que sus pupilas comenzaran nuevamente mostrarse. Mas cuando estuvo a punto de soltar a su maestro, un golpe extremadamente destrozador, recibido en la nuca de Gohan, lo hizo soltar a su maestro y caer al suelo, dejando de lado esa extravagante transformación anteriormente adquirida.

— ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Ya se había recuperado! — Exclamó fuera de si el Namekusejin, por la extraña manera de actuar del Príncipe Saiyajin.

— No seas estúpido, para esto no hay recuperación fácil — Rebatió con apatía y un poco de asco Vegeta — Además deberías agradecerme, dudo mucho que fuera a recuperarse de manera tan fácil solo con unas simples palabras — Dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a elevarse lentamente — Será mejor que atiendas mejor a ese enano calvo. Está en peores condiciones que ese chiquillo— Explicó enseñándole el mal estado de Krilin, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a un tieso Trunks. — Creí haberte dicho que no les permitieras a estos insectos intervenir en mi pelea — Se quejaba un lastimado Vegeta, mientras golpeaba a su hijo en el vientre. Posteriormente se marchó rápidamente del lugar, no sin antes mandarle a su hijo que arreglaran todo el destrozo provocado por Gohan.


	7. Escarmiento Sacro I

Escarmiento Sacro

El haber estado volando y presenciando la majestuosidad de todo lo que lo rodeaba, había dejado perdido en sus pensamientos a Gohan, los cuales se enfocaban exactamente en su entorno, por lo que altamente curioso por donde se encontraba, se detuvo ante ese lugar, el cual parecía interminablemente natural. El firmamento sobre su cabeza, estrellado de una manera decorosa y hermosa para apreciar, lo mantenía ocupando su visión en él, la verde alfombra natural a sus pies, no altamente crecida pero si brillosa a la luz de la luna, se dejaba llevar por la brisa careciente de origen, unos cuantos arboles de altura no mayor de 10 metros bailaban al ritmo del viento y dejaban a la vista sus maduros y coloridos frutos, y un pequeño pero abundante lago corría a la diestra de esa llanura cubierta de forraje, heno y pasto. No se encontraba seguro, pero algo le reafirmaba que nunca había estado en tal panorama. Desconocía completamente donde se encontraba, por lo que tratando de buscar una imagen familiar corrió en búsqueda de alguna ciudad o bosque conocido por sí mismo. Pero una extrañes comenzó a fluir dentro de él. El lugar donde se había detenido se repetía innumerables veces en cuanto subía la velocidad de su vuelo. Por lo que dejando de lado la función que estaba cumpliendo, volvió a detenerse sin saber qué hacer. Distraído, buscó frente al lago un lugar donde poder sentarse, al encontrarse con un una roca de gran tamaño, se posó sobre ella tratando de recordar siquiera algo anterior a su caída en ese nuevo mundo donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Espetó al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una roca en el lago, este al notar el choque con el objeto detuvo su marcha y comenzó a retroceder en su camino, acción que tomó por sorpresa al Semi Saiyajin.

— Esa no es la pregunta correcta, ¿O me equivoco? — Se oyó una voz a espaldas del joven. Al percibirlo, Gohan direccionó su mirada hacia el origen de esa voz tan familiar. Al notar su rostro, una alegría y un nudo en su garganta comenzaron a nacer dentro de él. Pero al notar el atuendo y la expresión del sujeto, su estado cambió de repente — No, niño. No te confundas porque yo no soy tu padre — Mencionó fríamente. Aunque sus palabras tenían razones para cuestionar, su rostro era completamente igual al de Gokú, la única diferencia era su tez, la cual tenía un tono obscuro no muy detallista pero que se daba a notar, además de las cicatrices que llevaba por parte de su rostro. Su cabello se erizaba de la misma manera que el de su padre, pero su vestimenta hizo que el Semi Saiyajin se cuestionara que hacer, sin duda era un Guerrero Saiyajin.

— Acaso, tú eres… — Decía con intriga mientras era interrumpido por el sujeto.

— No, te equivocas. Tampoco soy el Saiyajin Turles, y no tengo nada que ver con él. Aunque admiro el parecido que hay entre nosotros tres — Explicaba con tranquilidad.

— Entonces ¿Quién eres? — Dijo sin poder entender el actuar del Saiyajin.

— Esa tampoco es la pregunta correcta — Rebatía sin cambiar su expresión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí?! — Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia mientras empuñaba una mano.

— Estas aquí porque yo te mande a llamar — Explicó brevemente.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — Dijo un poco más tranquilo.

— Te mandé a llamar porque tengo que hablar contigo, hijo de Kakaroto — Citó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ... — Decía intrigado — _"¿Me dijo… Hijo de Kakaroto?"_ — Se preguntaba ingenuo.

— Hace unos instantes ocurrió algo que no puedo permitir volver a ocurrir… — Comenzó a narrar al tiempo que era interrumpido por el impaciente Semi Saiyajin.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada anterior a estar aquí? — Rebatió con curiosidad.

— Eso fue porque quité de tus memorias lo ocurrido para poder hablar libremente contigo. Si me permites, me gustaría contarte el "por qué" de todo esto — Anticipó notando la intranquilidad del muchacho, a lo que Gohan no tuvo más que asentir — Estuve vigilándote desde hace tiempo Gohan. Y déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso por tu progreso como guerrero. Pero algo que no puedo aprobar es que un poder tan grande y sacro, como lo es el estado de Súper Saiyajin se corrompa de la manera que se ha corrompido — Monologó lo último con enojo.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme? — Pregunto sin entender por qué lo elogiaba y lo regañaba por cosas que no entendía.

— Ven, acompáñame — Dijo mientras se dirigía al lago, Gohan lo acompaño mientras trataba de mantener una distancia razonable, ya que no sabía que es lo que estaba planeando ese Saiyajin — Este lago, a comparación, es como el poder de un Súper Saiyajin. A simple vista parece común, no diferente a cualquier otro estado, pero cuando llega el momento de chocar con otro objeto, arrasa con el de una manera devastadora — Explicó mientras dejaba caer unos cuantos pastos en él, al notarlo, el lago comenzó a correr de una manera fulminante y vertiginosa llevándose las pasturas a una velocidad imposible de divisar, a esto Gohan se encontraba prestando atención y con un dejo de asombro en su rostro ante lo visto — Como pudiste notar, es más una virtud que una simple cualidad. Pero… Como puede llegar a beneficiarte, de la misma manera, te puede perjudicar — Esto último hizo llegar una repentina imagen al Semi Saiyajin.

— Eso lo dices por… — Trató de anticipar la explicación, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

— No, no solo digo por lo que sucedió cuando lanzaste la roca. Tiene que ver con aquello, pero no solo significa eso. Cuando arrojaste esa roca, la arrojaste en contra del destino de estas aguas. Y al hacerlo su dirección cambió por completo, tanto que se dirigió al lado contrario — Corrigió aún sin cambiar la expresión.

— ¿Qué es lo significa esto? — Preguntó previniendo el tema a tratar.

— Si uno no está preparado, no puede hacer uso de los poderes del Súper Saiyajin, y menos de los que sobresalen de un Súper Saiyajin — Citó con enojo en su voz.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó sin entender la relación en lo narrado y la respuesta.

— De la misma manera que cambia el rumbo de este lago, cambia la convicción de un Saiyajin en su estado más poderoso. En pocas palabras, lo que quiero decirte es que si te dejas llevar por emociones poco razonables es muy probables que hagas cosas que no quieras hacer al momento de estar transformado en el Legendario Súper Saiyajin —Citó al momento de elevarse — Ven conmigo, te mostraré algo. — Dijo mientras comenzaba a elevarse y Gohan lo seguía, al alcanzar una altura relativamente grande, el Semi Saiyajin pudo notar que el lugar donde se encontraban era un planeta de un tamaño relativamente pequeño, similar a la luna. Pero, al quitar su vista de ese planeta distinguió en donde se encontraba y al reconocer que era el espació temió por su vida — No te asustes, porque solo es una visión — Explicó calmo, haciendo que el joven recobrara paz para sí.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? — Preguntó sin poder soportar la curiosidad.

— A tu planeta, ocurrió algo que quiero que recuerdes — Citó mientras se acercaban a una Tierra no muy estable, planeta el cual demostraba haber sufrido fisuras grandes y originadas por una gran batalla. Al haber cruzado la capa que cubre y separa el oxigeno del vacío, llegaron a un territorio deshabitado y altamente destruido.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Dijo el Semi Saiyajin mientras dirigía su mirada hacia todos lados.

— Quiero que veas algo — Dijo mientras señalaba un cráter del tamaño de una ciudad. Al acercarse, pudieron notar en lo alto a un sujeto expulsando su ki de forma destructiva, arrasando con todo a su paso, mientras hacía retemblar la Tierra por su actuación. Ante esa vista, los ojos de Gohan se abrieron a más no poder, mientras que, totalmente avergonzado, intentó preguntarle lo obvio al Saiyajin junto a él.

— Acaso… Ese sujeto… — Decía con timidez el hijo de Gokú.

— Es por eso que estoy aquí… ¿Acaso te parece que esa es la manera de actuar de un Héroe? ¡¿Acaso Kakaroto habría actuado así tan solo por estar enojado consigo mismo?! — Preguntó totalmente irritado — ¡¿Crees tú que el Legendario Súper Saiyajin se puede dar el lujo de actuar como Héroe y luego simplemente destruir su planeta natal?! — Regaño empuñando su mano.

— ¿Por qué es que no recuerdo lo sucedido? — Pregunto aún avergonzado.

— No es que no lo recuerdas, sino que tu ira nubló tu memoria. Parte de ti no quiere recordarlo, pero es necesario que lo hagas. Presta atención — Dijo mientras le guiaba para que fuera testigo de su antecesora acción…

_(…) Gohan se encontraba absorto en la tarea que estaba cumpliendo. Su cabello se había erizado de una manera más exagerada de la vez que tuvo la pelea con Cell, unos meses atrás. Su pecho se alzaba en lo alto, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sus puños daban la impresión de querer explotar por la presión recibida. Los músculos del joven parecían no poder crecer más, hinchando sus venas con un tamaño anti realista, sus ropas comenzaron a descoserse y por último a romperse dejando a la vista las extremidades realmente exageradas en su crecimiento. El ki del muchacho, cubierto de rayos y con su vertiginoso aparecimiento, comenzó a crear ráfagas provenientes de él, ráfagas que provocaban que todo se meciera de una manera alarmante. Sus gritos no parecían terminar, por más que su garganta ardiera por la expulsión alta de sonido, y le avisara al joven que si seguía con esto no podría tener voz en el futuro, el Semi Saiyajin no parecía cambiar de planes. Gohan comenzó a elevarse aún más, no a una velocidad rápida pero si con resultados de miedo. La tardé aparentemente había cambiado, el crepúsculo ya no se dejaba ver, todo se había vuelto obscuro. La única iluminación en ese desierto lugar era el joven, que con su transformación había incitado a unos cuantos relámpagos caer sobre tierra, haciéndola retemblar nuevamente. Bolas de energía y ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir de su boca creando invisibles aberturas en el velo que separa la tierra del espacio. Cuando de repente, un golpe con una fuerza extraordinaria, aplicada a la cabeza del muchacho, detuvo su terrible accionar, haciéndolo volar y caer limpiamente al suelo (…)_


	8. Escarmiento Sacro II

Escarmiento Sacro Parte II

Confuso, desconcertado y algo avergonzado Gohan era testigo de lo que en su momento había sido capaz de hacer. No había creído en las palabras del Saiyajin cuyo nombre aún no había sido dado. Le habían parecido trivialidades y fantasías lo dicho por ese guerrero, él no era capaz de hacer algo así. Pero al presenciar su actuación, sus cuestionamientos se esfumaron de repente. Todo lo dicho por el desconocido había sido cierto. En ese caso, se encontraba en un quiebre. _"¿Cómo es posible que me haya dejado llevar de esta manera?... Tal vez lo que repite de vez en cuanto Vegeta es verdad, yo no soy capaz de controlar la fuerza del Súper Saiyajin… ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?"_ Se cuestionaba a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

— No te desconcentres, presta atención a cada cosa que suceda — Ordenó el Saiyajin, quien se encontraba unos pocos metros delante de él sin mirarlo. A esto Gohan obedeció, comenzando a cambiar su expresión por una más calma, mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el origen de la destrucción de ese desértico paisaje. Mientras trataba de ver lo sucedido, notó que su sostén terrenal comenzaba a separarse y finalmente a derrumbarse, provocando que utilice su técnica de vuelo para mantenerse firme. Sabía que tenía que ser testigo de lo que estaba frente suyo, pero el presenciar la destrucción del planeta Tierra lo llenaba de una congoja tal que quería hacer lo posible por detener su antecesora acción, haciendo que empuñara una mano por la ira adquirida — Eso es ridículo, ya deja de pensar en ello. Te dije que prestes atención a lo que sucede allí arriba. Esto es una visión, nada de lo que hagas en este momento cambiara lo que estás viendo — Citó con enojo por la persistencia del Semi Saiyajin, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él. Después de verlo con detenimiento, pudo notar que se encontraba al quiebre de caer en lagrimas, por lo que esforzándose en parecer lo más calmo posible, colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho brindándole confianza y tranquilidad — Se que esto es un poco duro para ti. Pero enserio… necesitas ver esto — Cito tranquilo y con el ceño fruncido aún.

A esto, Gohan continuó presenciando lo ocurrido. Le daba terror el presenciarse de esa manera. No sabía que era capaz de cometer un acto tan atroz. Pero, manteniéndose firme y decidido, continuó observando lo ocurrido…

_(…) El golpe aplicado sobre el joven lo había hecho caer al suelo libre y rápidamente. Mientras Gohan trataba de entender quien lo había detenido en su acción, y comprobar su identidad, confusión se llevó al verse a sí mismo, transformado en Súper Saiyajin II, vestido con las ropas obsequiadas por su maestro Pikoro y con las mismas magulladuras ocasionadas por el androide causante de mucho dolor en él._

— _No esperabas ver esto, ¿o sí?_ — _Se decía con tono provocador, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y quedaba a unos pocos metros del Gohan anteriormente golpeado. Mientras lo miraba, como si estuviera buscando algo en el que le interesara, comenzó a reír de forma arrogante. Acción que tomo por sorpresa al Semi Saiyajin._

— _Acaso, ¿Soy yo?..._—_ Pregunto para sí mismo (…)_

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Monologó Gohan, sin poder comprender por qué se veía dos veces al mismo tiempo.

— Esto es lo que tú estabas viendo al momento de ser cegado por la ira. Ese Gohan que está ahí eres tú en la pelea contra Cell, lo puedes notar por su atuendo y heridas— Explicó brevemente, mientras redirigía su mirada a Gohan — Por alguna razón, guardas gran rencor hacia ese personaje dentro de tu mente, por lo que lo materializaste, pero no sé por qué — Dijo mientras se volteaba nuevamente, dejando a Gohan confundido…

_(…)_— _No…_ _¿Quién eres tú?_— _Preguntó completamente confuso Gohan._

— _Tu sabes quién soy_— _Contestó de manera altanera sin dejar de sonreír._

— _¡¿Qué?!... ¿Por qué estás aquí?_— _ Dijo perdiendo parte de su paciencia._

— _Tú me trajiste, deberías saber por qué_— _Citó sin apuro, provocando enojo en el verdadero Gohan._

— _¡Ya basta! ¡Yo no te traje aquí, no te llamé y no te quiero cerca! ¡¿Por qué es que viniste?!_ — _Exclamó totalmente irritado, a lo que el otro Gohan solo agrandó su sonrisa, mientras apuntaba detrás de sí. La imagen era confusa, pero se llegaba a notar con detenimiento la acción. Cell se encontraba arriba de ellos con gran parte de su cuerpo destruido, con su piernas partidas a la mitad, sin un brazo y parte de su cabeza amolada a golpes. La imagen le parecía familiar, ya la había visto, solo que de otro ángulo._

— _¡Gohan, tu eres el único que puede acabar con Cell asique dale el golpe final de una vez!_— _Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, muy familiar para el Semi Saiyajin. A lo que altamente confundido dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero al reconocer a quien se dirigía a el bocalmente se llenó de congoja y enojo_— _¡No sabemos de que sería capaz si le damos aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad!_— _Ordenó Gokú a quien se encontraba de espaldas, ignorándolo por su "patética" orden._

— _¡¿Qué es lo que estás esperando?! ¡Destruye a Cell antes de que nos mate a todos!_— _Exclamó fuera de si Gohan a quien lo miraba y reía perturbadamente._

— _¿No crees que aún es muy pronto?... Ese gusana merece sufrir por lo que ha hecho… ¿No te parece?_— _Citó burlescamente al mismo tiempo que reía por la acción de Gohan, y por su éxito al hacerlo enfurecer. Al haber escuchado la respuesta de esa copia de su pasado, esa frase que tanto atormentaba a Gohan, no pudo controlarse y elevó su ki al máximo con intención de golpearlo._

— _¡Si tú no lo haces, yo lo haré!_— _Exclamó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a volar y acercarse a Cell a una velocidad resuelta. Pero se detuvo al encontrarse nuevamente con él mismo, cortando su viaje con destino a Cell._

— _No dejare que te le acerques_— _Monologó mientras se interponía en su camino (…)_


	9. Comienzo De La Comprensión

Comienzo de La Comprensión

_(…)—No dejare que te le acerques _— _Monologó mientras se interponía en su camino _— _¿Qué creías? ¿Qué tan solo desear las cosas pasan? No te lo voy a dejar tan fácil… Después de todo, ¡No sirves para esto! _— _Dijo eso ultimo con un registro de voz distinto, algo áspero y rudo, diferente al anteriormente usado. Causando que dichas palabras provocaran una cólera insoportable para el Semi Saiyajin._

— _¡Quítate!_ —_ Exclamó en forma de gruñido el muchacho, volviendo a expulsar su ki, dejando a la vista el gran crecimiento del mismo. Por lo que acercándose con una velocidad rápida, comenzó a cortar la gran distancia que separaba a los Súper Saiyajines. Ahora nada importaba, los sentimientos del joven eran manipulados por los recuerdos que perturbaban su sueño. Comenzó a acercarse rápidamente a lo que se podría llamar su reflejo, este al notarlo comenzó a tomar postura y posteriormente a expulsar su ki. (…)_

— No puedo entenderlo… ¿Cómo es que esto pudo pasar? — Se preguntaba aún sin explicaciones el joven.

— Se ve que aún no lo has entendido... — Respondió sereno el Guerrero Saiyajin.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decirme? — Preguntó aún confuso.

— ¿Crees que esto es real?... Si es así, déjame decirte que te equivocas. Nada de esto paso, puesto que esto es lo que tus ojos veían… De ahora en adelante tendrás que tener en cuenta que no todo lo que veas es cierto —Citó volteándose mientras dirigía su mirada al muchacho.

— Entonces… ¿En realidad no estaba peleando conmigo mismo, ni Cell… ni mi papá estaban en ese lugar? — Interrogó algo suspendido.

— Exacto. Ahora quiero que termines de ver esto, va a aclarar completamente tus dudas — Ordenó calmo, provocando que el joven le obedeciera, ya que en este momento sus sospechas y supersticiones sobre el guerrero habían desaparecido, sin duda estaba convencido de que ese Saiyajin estaba ahí para ayudarlo y, por más que aún tuviera dudas, sabía que le aclararía cuanto tenga que saber...

(…)_Gohan, sin demostrar intención de detenerse, esbozó un clamor escalofriante y alcanzó a su oponente rápidamente. Con deseos de golpearlo, estiró su brazo derecho intentado alcanzar el rostro de su contrario, pero su adversario, al notar el objetivo del joven Guerrero, corrió su rostro de la dirección del golpe, provocando desesperación en el Semi Saiyajin por haber fallado un ataque el cual debería haber sido certero. Por consiguiente, el nuevo enemigo de Gohan_,_ dejando a la vista la capa de su ki, comenzó a alejarse de su oponente, con una velocidad no muy alta para sus niveles pero sí para su contrario. Gohan, al descubrir que su antónimo intentaba escapar, se apresuró a su encuentro utilizando gran parte de sus fuerzas en ese constante vuelo. Después de notar que ya había alcanzado una distancia relativamente larga, se apresuró y esforzó aún más su técnica de vuelo, lo que lo hizo acercarse a su enemigo y poder notar los movimientos aplicados por el cuerpo de ese sujeto, el cual no había dejado sospechas de cuál era su identidad. Mientras se esforzaba por alcanzar a ese oponente que, lo único que parecía tener en mente era seguir volando en círculos, notó que comenzaba a reducir su velocidad, cuando de repente, frenó de golpe. Gohan, al notarlo, esbozó un gran grito y empuño sus dos manos, la derecha más cercana al oponente. Pero el otro Gohan, utilizando su velocidad, desapareció de la dirección del golpe intencionado por el Semi Saiyajin, y rápidamente se encontró detrás del mismo, por lo que juntando y apretando sus manos golpeó la espalda desnuda del oponente, lo que lo hizo descender de manera pesada y rápida. Pero antes de hacer contacto con el suelo, se apresuró utilizando nuevamente su velocidad, por consiguiente estiró una de sus piernas y lo golpeó de manera tal que provocó un terrible dolor en el abdomen del inexperto luchador. Gohan, después de haber verificado la regularidad de su estomago, y notar que el dolor del mismo había desaparecido, comenzó a alcanzar a su contrario pretendiendo golpearlo, pero sus intenciones fueron en vano, ya que la velocidad con la que propinaba sus golpes al aire, no eran razón de alarma para quien ahora se había convertido en su enemigo —No cambias, y por lo que veo nunca lo harás. Fuiste un niño consentido toda tu niñez y no podrás cambiarlo. ¿Dónde está tu padre para ayudarte? ¿Dónde están tus amigos?... Ya no tienes a nadie — Después de haber esquivado con facilidad los intentos de golpes de su adversario empuñó uno de sus brazos, y golpeó fuertemente el rostro del muchacho. Al haber logrado su cometido, el otro Gohan se había quedado impresionado y confuso. Su golpe no había ocasionado ningún tipo de dolor en su adversario, el cual levantando su cabeza golpeó a su contrincante en el rostro, provocando magulladuras en el rostro del mismo. Pero, sin dejar sus intenciones, que eran acabar con ese desastre de luchador, se apresuró en su técnica de evadir los otros golpes de su contrincante. Luego de haber retomado el control de su cuerpo, y después de desaparecer el dolor de su cabeza, siguió con su plan, el cual constaba en desesperar a Gohan con sus rápidos movimientos, los cuales no le darían oportunidad alguna de derrotarlo. Logrando su cometido, pudo notar que el Semi Saiyajin se encontraba algo agobiado por no poder acertar en sus golpes, pero algo que no esperó fue que el muchacho retomara su acción de expulsar su ki. Por lo que tratando de detener la destrucción que había ocasionado anteriormente, se adelanto en su encuentro con intención de detenerlo. Al estar a unos cuantos metros de distancia, estiró sus extremidades detrás de él, y dejando a la vista su gran crecimiento de ki, lanzó uno de sus ataques más poderosos hacia el muchacho. Más cuando el ataque estuvo por estrellarse contra Gohan, choco contra el suelo, causando dudas en el antónimo del Semi Saiyajin._

_Luego de haberse disipado el gran polvo provocado por el ataque, el otro Gohan no encontraba la dirección de su oponente. Pero al momento de sentir su presencia, fue muy tarde su reaccionar, por consiguiente al girar su cabeza se encontró con la mirada asesina de Gohan, quien se encontraba extendiendo una de sus manos, la cual expulsó una cantidad de ki enorme en el rostro de su contrario, lo que lo hizo caer rápida y fuertemente contra el suelo._

_Luego de verificar el estado armónico de su cuerpo y de palpar la sangre que ensuciaba su rostro, el reflejo enemigo de Gohan retomó su vuelo, pero al desaparecer ese velo de polvo, el vual no le permitía ver, reconoció una postura muy conocida aplicada por el muchacho, quien se encontraba dejando a la vista la capa enorme de ki que lo cubría…_

— _¡Ka… Me…! — Vociferó de forma agresiva y violenta parte de su técnica. A esto, su contrincante llegó a gritarle algo que no alcanzó a oír, puesto que parte de él estaba causando un alboroto rotundo que impedía que llegar divisarlo siquiera._

— _¡¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?! — Esta vez sí llegó a oírlo, ya que, sin que lo notara, había alcanzado a Gohan y se encontraba frente a él a no muchos metros de distancia —Porque creo que no todos están de acuerdo con tu decisión — Cito mientras señalaba detrás suyo._

— _¡¿Qué-Qué estás haciendo estúpido?! ¡Vas a destruir todo! — Se llegó a escuchar una voz a la cual, Gohan inmediatamente reconoció a su dueño. Detrás de su contraparte, se encontraba un alborotado y asustado Vegeta, el cual se encontraba gravemente herido en el rostro. Al ver esto, Gohan comenzó a esconder su ki, y posteriormente a dejar su técnica llamada "Kame Hame Ha" de lado. Puesto que no había pensado en que todavía se encontraba en la Tierra._

— _Ha… Sabía que te detendrías — Comento mientras se acercaba a Gohan su antónimo — Nunca te decides que hacer… Nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás. Siempre te preguntabas que era lo bueno para poder ejecutarlo, pero siempre acabaste obedeciendo a los demás, ¡Nunca te valiste por ti mismo! — Decía mientras comenzaba a agrandar la distancia que los separaba — ¡Tú! ¡Tú tuviste la culpa desde un principio! ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Seguiría con nosotros, y a él no tendría por qué faltarle un padre! — Comenzó a gritarle, mientras acompañaba sus exclamaciones con jadeos y llanto — ¡¿Por qué es qué no seguiste como antes, obedeciendo a todos?! ¡Justo en ese maldito momento tenías que oponerte y decidirte hacer otra cosa! — Esas palabras hirieron gravemente el corazón del Semi Saiyajin, provocando que comenzara a llorar y tratar de mantenerse en pie, por deseos de echarse en el suelo por la vergüenza adquirida — No tenías por qué meterte en esto, siempre fuiste un inútil — Cerró el dialogo volviendo a cambiar el color de su voz, mientras se encaminaba lejos de Gohan, específicamente, dándole la espalda. Al no poder soportar el dolor causado por esas palabras, no encontró razón por la cual no destruir a ese contrincante. Por lo que apresurando su vuelo, llegó rápidamente a las espaldas del enemigo (…)_


	10. maldijo a su manera de entender

"maldijo a su manera de entender en el abismo de la desesperación"

Las imágenes vistas y comprendidas por el muchacho, por más que el Saiyajin le había aclarado que eran falsas, se contemplaban abismalmente violentas. De manera tal, que provocaba que involuntariamente cubriera sus ojos, tanto por la vergüenza como por la impresión que le daba lo visto y oído por los personajes de esta obra agresiva.

Las dudas circulaban por la cabeza del Semi Saiyajin. Su mente daba in giro de ciento ochenta grados _(180°)_ al contemplar su antecesora acción. Pero, por más que sabía que debía ser paciente, y aparentemente profesional, sus cuestiones no le permitían estar tan atento a lo sucedido frente a sus ojos. Dudaba de su habilidad de comprensión en cuanto a lo dado a contemplar, tanto que maldijo a su manera de entender en el abismo de la desesperación. Sus ojos brillaban ante a la imagen violenta de si mismo golpeando a lo que se podría nombrar como su contraparte. Fruncía el ceño, empuñaba sus manos y elevaba su ki involuntariamente por su manera de actuar. Pero tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible ante ese Saiyajin, quien había pasado la mayoría del tiempo recriminándole sus reacciones infantiles, se inmutó y se mantuvo firme ante su promesa antes hecha.

_(…)El golpe atizado por el joven había dejado a su antónimo en un estado agonizante. Su puño provocó que alzara su vientre al cielo, doblando parte de su cuerpo en esa dolorosa reacción. Lloraba, pero gran fracción de su ser se encontraba cohibido y lastimado por las palabras ásperas de ese sujeto, quien se había posesionado del semblante del joven guerrero. Rápidamente y sin dudarlo, Gohan comenzó a golpear la espalda de su enemigo con una convicción algo cambiante, pero realmente muy poderosa. Mientras comenzaba a degustarse de esa agonía probada por su contraparte, podía notar como los huesos de su enemigo comenzaban a cambiar su posición, reacción dada debido a los golpes fuertemente propinados. Podía oír como su espina dorsal crujía ante la decisión del muchacho._

_Pero, mientras continuaba con antecesora acción, no pudo notar que alguien más se encontraba con él, y menos que se dirigía hacia donde ellos rápidamente. Cuando comprendió aquello, comenzó a prepararse en sentir la presencia de quien quería convertirse en su nueva víctima, sin embargo gran confusión adquirió al verse a si mismo nuevamente en dos lugares diferentes…_

— _¿Crees que con eso acabarás con nosotros? — Decía el más cercano a él, mientras tiraba de su brazo izquierdo, el cual mantenía a uno de los tres Gohan en el aire._

— _Se ve que aún no has entendido por qué estamos aquí… — Continuó el otro — ¡¿Por qué nunca entiendes nada?! — Grito, buscando que reaccionara ante sus exigencias en conseguir su mirada. Sin embargo, Gohan lo tomo de sus prendas al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos y expulsaba su ki de manera destructiva, causando un dolor sin igual en el ser perteneciente a su mente, destrozando partes de sus prendas y magullando la piel de ese nuevo enemigo. Al notar el acercamiento de otro sujeto, Gohan se libro del anterior enemigo, lanzándoselo a quien ahora se le estaba acercando. Siguiendo torturando a quien sostenía de la cabeza, repitiendo los golpes en la espalda e intercambiándolos por patadas altamente rápidas aplicadas al abdomen del enemigo._

— _¡No sirves para esto! ¡¿Por qué es que insistes?! ¡¿Acaso no notaste que se equivocó al decir eso?! ¡Tú nunca estuviste preparado! ¡Fue una completa mentira la que te dijeron!... No eres el hombre más poderoso del universo… Tu padre te mintió… — Insistía el otro, al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse con gran valor. Buscando la mirada de quien ahora estaba ignorándolo. Sin respuestas, se acercó a Gohan, quien al notarlo cerca, le regalo la mirada que tanto estaba buscando. Pero no era lo que él esperaba, la mirada de Gohan era triste, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas a derramar, con gran dolor, pero sin lo que buscaba. Su seño se había fruncido, las venas que cruzaban por parte de la frente del Semi Saiyajin estaban altamente hinchadas, y sus dientes apretados de tal manera que provocaba que sus encías sangren por la alta presión recibida. La mirada calma de ese otro Gohan había cambiado de súbito, pero su miedo se contrarrestaba y ocultaba con sus dudas. Por lo que impulsado por aquello, dio un paso no muy estable en retroceso. Gohan, al notar que el sujeto intentaba escapar, levanto su brazo, dejando la palma de su mano rozando el rostro de su adversario._

— _¡APARTATE! — Exclamó al mismo tiempo que expulsaba gran cantidad de energía en el rostro de, quien en su momento, trató de huir. Lanzándolo contra una roca y provocando que se golpee fuertemente la nuca._

— _¡GOHAN, YA BASTA! — Gritó el otro, al que anteriormente había lastimado con la capa de su ki. Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y daba un golpe en rostro del muchacho, comenzó a gritarle cosas que el Semi Saiyajin no entendió. Provocando el enfurecimiento en él, mientras dejando caer al primer Gohan en ser aparecido, quien hace rato, había dejado su transformación de Súper Saiyajin. Totalmente enfurecido, el hijo de Gokú lanzó un gran número de bolas de energía a quien con gran velocidad las esquivaba. Pero de repente, cuando la última bola de energía chocaba con el antebrazo de su contraparte, Gohan, desde el cielo, golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza a su némesis. Provocando una caída libre y dura contra el suelo. Rápidamente, el Semi Saiyajin se encaminó hacia su presa levantándolo del suelo, al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente con su mano derecha lo que parecía ser el esófago del Reflejo enemigo._

— _Go…. Gohan… Deten-te — Intentaba decir con ansias ese ser. Gohan al notar su insistencia, alejó su brazo izquierdo, con intención de darle el golpe final — Estás olvidando quien eres… Pero, por lo menos recuerda quien soy — Suplicaba insistente y agonizante._

— _¡CÁLLATE! — Exclamó aterradoramente._

— _Recuerda… Se… que estás furioso… También se por qué… Pero no por eso tienes que ceder ante tu naturaleza. Tú… eres mejor que esto. — Dijo esto último con poca fuerza y con un registro de voz muy diferente al suyo, provocando extrañes en el muchacho, quien comenzaba a cambiar su expresión. — Gohan… Tú eres el ser más poderoso de todo el universo… Pero no por eso puedes abusar de tal autoridad. Por favor… Recuerda quien eres… quien soy… y también recuerda…. Quien es tu padre, y la autoridad que te entregó al sacrificarse por ti y por este planeta — Monologó con menos aire esta vez, haciendo que dichas palabras extrañaran al muchacho, tanto como por lo que lo había provocado, como por lo que lo había hecho sentir 'mejor' — Todo eso… lo hizo por ti. Lo estás… olvidando. ¿Recuerdas cuando te llevé a entrenar?... Habías dicho que no querías pelear… y que tú no tenías tal clase de poder — Al decir aquello, la imagen de ese ser comenzó a cambiar, y rápidamente a tener un tono más vivo y natural— En ese momento… me sorprendí en gran manera. Y ahora no tengo más que estar orgulloso por el nivel de pelea que acabas de alcanzar — Esas últimas palabras provocaron un recuerdo repentino en el joven que lo hizo dudar de su actuar, y lentamente a estar avergonzado y altamente arrepentido por su actuar, debido a quien había estado golpeando cruelmente fue a su maestro._

— _Señor Pikoro…_— _Decía en forma de cuestión, por lo vivido anteriormente._

— _Por favor Gohan… De-tente — Esto último provocó un reconocimiento exacto de quién era y de lo que estaba haciendo el joven. Por lo que su sangre comenzó a bajar de temperatura y sus músculos a calmarse, haciendo también que sus pupilas comenzaran nuevamente mostrarse. Mas cuando estuvo a punto de soltar a su maestro, un golpe extremadamente destrozador, recibido en la nuca de Gohan, lo hizo soltar a su maestro y caer al suelo, dejando de lado esa extravagante transformación anteriormente adquirida, provocando que sus sentidos se relajen al extremo y que vagamente la vista se le nuble, y finalmente la luz desaparezca, provocando que la obscuridad se adueñara de la vista del muchacho (…)_

— Pero… ¿Qué es lo que hice?... — Es lo único que logró decir ante la triste imagen que tuvo que admirar…


	11. Todo es Posible

"Todo es Posible"

Los segundos se encaminaban lentamente en ese corto espacio tiempo, o esa era la sensación vivida por el joven guerrero. Su mente escudriñaba forzosa lo admirado frente suyo. Las imágenes habían sido varias, desde el comienzo del retemblar de la tierra, como la discusión que había tenido con un reflejo de sí mismo, el combate arduo con él, y demás apariciones de copias suyas.

Sin duda, se encontraba confuso, ¿Cómo es que todo eso ocurrió?... Cosas tales no suelen suceder, simplemente residen en los sueños, o en este caso pesadillas. Sin embargo, parte de él se dividía en distintos ánimos o estados, como lo dicho anteriormente, se encontraba muy suspendido en sus pensamientos, no podía quitar las dudas de lo que había visto. Una pequeña parte se encontraba triste, mientras que otra más grande cohibida por los sucesos vistos. Una porción de Gohan aborrecía las acciones cometidas por sí mismo, mientras que la última se preguntaba por qué es que actúo de esa manera… Demasiadas cuestiones nacían en su cabeza, la cual se encontraba con un dolor agudo por el desgaste ocasionalmente causado.

Sin embargo, por más que tuviera demasiadas preguntas, la vergüenza había cortado su habilidad de hablar. No se decidía si discutirle lo contemplado al Saiyajin, o permanecer callado a la espera de que él comience con el tema a tratar, por supuesto sin olvidar de recriminarle todo lo hecho. Esperanzado en ello, comenzó sentándose en lo que parecía ser una pequeña meseta, la cual firmemente había permanecido sin derrumbarse ante ese caer de la naturaleza — _"Si esto es cierto… ¿Qué se supone que haga en este momento?"_— Un pensamiento pequeño, pero con una respuesta enorme se formulo en su cabeza. A esto, el Saiyajin comenzó a acercarse, mirándolo con admiración, al notarlo Gohan dirigió su mirada a él.

— Eres sorprendente… — Dijo algo pasmado mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa — Podrás tener muchas faltas en cuanto a ser un Guerrero Saiyajin, pero esta cualidad nadie podrá quitarte — Terminó con sencillez, provocando desconcierto en el joven muchacho, siendo que ese no era el comienzo que él esperaba sea una reprimenda hacia su persona.

— ¿Qué? — Lo que único que logró formular, teniendo fe en que esa persona tuviera respuestas más fáciles a entender.

— La humildad es un atributo que pocos tienen y muchos desean. Por medio de ella se realizan grandes acciones, se agrandan amistades, se frecuenta fuertemente una relación, y se llega a crear cosas inimaginables — Citó con sensatez, mientras hacía una pausa— Gohan, eres una gran persona. No es casualidad que catástrofes te atormenten. Por si no lo notaste, eres enemigo del mal… ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Es que, al ser un defensor de lo bueno y digno de alabanza, hay una gran proporción de maldad que quiere adueñarse de ti mismo — Redactó parte de su discurso — Por eso estoy aquí. Para que no pierdas los ánimos… Esa es mi verdadera razón de persistir. Sé que aún no puedes controlar esta virtud que posees, no puedes siquiera controlarte tú mismo. Pero no todo está perdido, acabas de encontrar esta habilidad, y no es necesario que la comprendas al momento, es algo que requiere tiempo y práctica. Recuerda que habrá mayores calamidades afligiéndote a lo largo de tu vida, por lo que necesitas estar preparado. No decaigas, porque no debes hacerlo… ¿Qué mayor obligación hay que "el deber"? — Comenzó a acercarse más al muchacho, a la cercanía de poner la mano el hombro del mismo — Tienes la obligación de permanecer inmutable porque tú eres parte del semblante de en lo que su momento fue el cuerpo de una Gran Familia Saiyajin. Nos representas. Nunca lo olvides. Muchos de los nuestros murieron a causa de un desquiciado conquistador extraterrestre, por lo que no debes permitir el martirio de los que aún permanecen con vida. Tengo mucha esperanza en ti, y sé que lo lograrás — Citó al momento que el fondo que los rodeaba comenzaba a cambiar y nuevamente a ser el pequeño mundo al cual había caído el Semi Saiyajin en un principio.

— Muchas gracias — Contestó algo pausado y suspendido aún — Trataré de cumplir con lo que se me encomiende. Pero… — Citó bajando la mirada — ¿Cómo es que todo esto pasó?... ¿Y por qué lo permití? Siendo que yo prometí proteger a la Tierra — Cuestionó avergonzado.

— Gohan — Dijo al momento de ponerse serio, exigiendo la mirada del joven, quien temeroso vio hacia él — Sé que te sientes culpable. Y no puedo mentir, parte de esto es culpa tuya. Pero quiero aclararte algo… — Citó mientras aclaraba la garganta — ¿Conoces las cualidades de un Súper Saiyajin? — Palabras que extrañaron al muchacho.

— Sé de la existencia del estado del Súper Saiyajin y del que lo sobrepasa… — Narró cuando era interrumpido.

— Exacto. Esos estados los conoces por haberlos experimentados — Anticipó brevemente — Cuando llegas a lo que se conoce como el estado de un Súper Saiyajin, no solo te vuelves más fuerte, sino que todas tus habilidades se incrementan. El cambio que sufre un cuerpo al transformarse es inimaginable, e incontable la diferencia de poderes… — Narró mientras hacía una pequeña pero duradera pausa — Aunque… Si los cambios que sufre un cuerpo al momento de transformarse son tan grandes en esa primera fase, hazte imagen de lo que puede llegar a pasar cuando logres la transformación de Súper Saiyajin II — Explicó nuevamente serio —Recuerda que para lograr cualquiera de estas dos transformaciones necesitas una expulsión de ira repentina. Sin embargo, al utilizar estos estados por primera vez, es muy común que la ira te domine. El Súper Saiyajin II es dominado por la ira, a menos que aprendas a controlarlo… Ahora ¿Lo comprendes?... Tú nunca quisiste desobedecer a tu padre, nunca quisiste que tuviera que sacrificarse, y nunca quisiste destruir el Planeta Tierra, ni lastimar a tus amigos… La ira del Súper Saiyajin II hizo todo eso — Formuló finalmente.

— Entonces… ¡No volveré a utilizar esa transformación! — Exclamó algo consternado.

— No… No es así — Dijo tranquilizando a Gohan — Va a llegar el momento en el que vas a necesitar este estado, asique nunca lo niegues — Dijo calmo provocando paz en el muchacho, por lo que altamente agradecido, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto por la explicación de su estar.

— Muchas gracias — Formuló dificultoso, sonriendo con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que el lugar donde estaban comenzaba a llenarse de una pequeña pero nítida luz.

— No es nada. Para eso es lo que soy — Contestó correspondiendo la sonrisa del joven — Ahora ve, vuelve a tu mundo, y quita de ti todo rastro de vergüenza y culpabilidad. Porque por tus actos te redimirás. Sé un ejemplo, tanto como para tu madre, como para tu abuelo y para tu futuro hermano, quien no solo te necesitara como hermano mayor, sino como padre — Dijo mientras comenzaba a ascender y alejarse del joven.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó esperanzado — ¡Aún tengo unas pregunta! — A esto el Guerrero Saiyajin asintió, esperando su pregunta — ¡¿Quién eres?! — Exclamó con curiosidad.

— "_Que curioso"_— Pensó para sus adentros, al momento de formar una sonrisa — Yo soy El Legendario Súper Saiyajin — Dijo haciendo que resonara su voz en ese fondo pequeño.

— ¡No te vayas aún! — Pidió nuevamente esperanzado — ¡¿Volveré a ver a mi padre?! — Preguntó creyendo conocer la respuesta.

— Todo es posible. Ahora debo irme. Adiós, hijo de Kakaroto — Dijo al momento de desaparecer entre la brillante luz.

— Adiós… — Respondió para sus adentros. Altamente feliz por haber compartido un pequeño momento con quien se titulaba como El Legendario Súper Saiyajin. El lugar comenzaba a cambiar, tanto de colores como de forma. Cuando de repente volvió a llenarse de luz, completamente un fondo blanco. A lo lejos se llegó a escuchar un eco, al cual no el joven no comprendía. En ese momento abrió los ojos y pudo entender la frase…

— ¡Está respondiendo! — Gritó alarmado alguien cercano al joven.


	12. Un Resplandor De Luz

Un Resplandor De Luz En La Más Densa Penumbra

El abrazo de su amigo había traído devuelta a Gohan de esa gran fosforescencia, quien aún callado se encontraba sin demostrar emociones. Quienes lo observaban estaban inquietos y atentos a que fuera a hacer el joven, ya que según lo vivido había permanecido inconsciente largas horas, y mantenían demasiada intriga como para poder permanecer callados. Aunque, el joven no tenía intenciones hablar aún, permanecía sumido en pensamientos y cuestiones en cuanto a cómo empezar su explicación y disculpas. Veía el suelo sin mirarlo en realidad, buscando en su mente alguna manera de ser explicativo e implícito por lo aclarado por el Saiyajin, con quien había tenido una larga charla. Pero, sin que lo esperara, Pikoro fue quien decidió romper el silencio…

— Gohan, discúlpame, pero tienes que explicarnos… — Alcanzó a decir ocultando su felicidad al ver a su pupilo levantarse de ese llamado largo ensueño, esperando no ofenderlo con palabras de más. A esto, Gohan le dirigió la mirada, algo penosa pero seria.

— Lo sé… Todos se merecen una explicación — Anticipó mientras comenzaba a levantarse y mantenerse neutro en su actuar. Al hacerlo, vio que sus ropas estaban sin un solo rasguño, y su cuerpo en completa armonía, entonces se dio cuenta del trabajo tomado por los Namekusejin residentes del planeta Tierra. También notó que se encontraban en el Atalaya de Kamisama. Por lo que dirigió la mirada a quienes lo acompañaban, algo temeroso pero decidido, intento entender cómo se sentían; al hacerlo advirtió como confundidos lo miraban Trunks, Pikoro, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Mr Popo, Dendé, un alejado Vegeta, y Krilin, quien se encontraba junto al él. Pensó en la manera en la que los había perjudicado, entonces vinieron a su mente las palabras del Saiyajin, las cuales le brindaron ánimos y lo empujaron a hablar por más que no quisiera — Pero primero debo disculparme con todos ustedes… — Dijo al momento de bajar la cabeza y ennudecerse la garganta — Ninguno se mereció ese trato por parte mía, y en realidad entiendo si están enojados conmigo. Tal vez no quieran escucharme ahora, pero les pido que lo hagan... — Monologó algo apenado, pero al momento de sentir el tacto de Krilin sobre su hombro derecho, recobró la fuerza y empezó con su narración — Tal -vez no lo sepan, pero en realidad yo no habría acabado con Cell si no fuera por la ayuda que me dio mi papá… — Comenzó al momento de caer en lagrimas — Y quiero que me escuchen decir que lo siento. Y-yo nunca quise desobedecerlo, y nunca pensé que tendría que sacrificarse… Pero en ese momento estaba tan enojado que no quería acabar con Cell, quería sufriera como nunca lo había hecho. Pe-pero me descuidé, y no solo no hice caso a las palabras de mi papá, sino que ignoré por completo al señor Pikoro, a Yamcha, y a los presentimientos que me avisaban que acabe con ese monstruo… — Intentó seguir, pero el llanto negó su hablar. Después de un momento se tranquilizó, buscando fuerzas para poder continuar y soslayar las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr — Pero de todos modos lo olvidé, y creí que podría derrotarlo más tarde. No me había percatado de que en ese momento estaba siendo controlado por mi propia fuerza. Me encontraba tan decidido a hacerlo sufrir, que cuando lo lograba me enorgullecía y sonreía sin poder impedirlo… En otras palabras, fui controlado por la ira — Hizo una breve pausa después de narrar algo pasmado, dándole tiempo a los demás de poder entenderlo. Entonces, sin llegar a esperar esta acción de siquiera la persona más cercana al muchacho, escuchó cómo se le acercaban y se le ponían de frente, por consiguiente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un neutro y serio Vegeta.

— Tú no tuviste la culpa… — Dichas palabras ocasionaron desconcierto en todos los presentes — Quien se equivocó fue Kakaroto. Pensó que tú, al tener este talento tan admirable de que, cuando te enfureces, subes tu nivel de poder tan fuerte, podrías acabar con Cell sin ningún inconveniente —Dijo, posteriormente suspiró enfadado — Fue un torpe, el poder de un Súper Saiyajin necesita un control. Algo que todavía no posees… La próxima vez que llegues a enfurecerte, recuerda que debes controlarte. Nunca llegarás a ser un guerrero si ni siquiera puedes hacerlo… Y no permitiré que le des este tipo de fama a la sangre Saiyajin — Dijo finalmente cuando comenzaba a ascender y alejarse del lugar rápidamente. A esto, Gohan recapacitaba las palabras de Vegeta y las asociaba con las del Saiyajin, de esa manera encontró similitudes en las mismas. Por consiguiente, pretendió seguir con su explicación, pero fue interrumpido por Ten Shin Han…

— Gohan, todos cometemos errores, pero depende de uno que los califiques como catástrofes o simples tropiezos. Lo tuyo tiene algo que ver con los dos, pero como dijo Vegeta, en ninguno de los dos tú tuviste la culpa… Aunque, a diferencia de él, yo no creo que Gokú fuera el culpable de los problemas causados con Cell, él sabía a la perfección que no había otro método… Ninguno de nosotros te culpa por lo que tuviste que pasar, y creo que lo sabes — Termino diciendo algo pausado.

— Gracias… — Formuló dificultoso, tratando de articular una sonrisa. Luego levantó la mirada nuevamente. Y buscó las emociones de sus amigos dentro de sus ojos, al hacerlo logró conseguir paz, ya que ninguno reflejaba rencor u odio contra él. Al contrario, muchos le dedicaban miradas de fuerza y amistad…

— Gohan, disculpa que interrumpa… Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? — Logró formular un serio Yamcha lo que ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, lo que provocó que todos dirigieran la mirada al muchacho, prestando atención a sus futuras palabras.

— Tienes razón… supongo que para esto es que están todos aquí — Dijo tranquilo, mientras comenzaba a relajar su respiración e intentaba que su corazón latiera con menos fuerza, o que fuera lo menos perceptible siquiera, ya que lo notaba hasta con sus oídos — No sé cómo explicarlo, asique espero que sean pacientes — Comenzó mientras los miraba a cada uno al momento que asentían con la cabeza — Hoy recibí una noticia inesperada… Mi mamá tendrá otro hijo — Formuló con simpleza, pero algo dolido aún. A esto, algunos intentaron acercarse a felicitarlo, pero algo dentro de ellos se los impidió, ya que tenían especulaciones de que esa era la razón del cataclismo ocurrido en el planeta Tierra. Por consiguiente, fueron pacientes a las palabras del hijo de Gokú — Lo más seguro es que ustedes estén felices… — Dijo percibiendo sus reacciones — Ojalá yo lo hubiera estado… — Murmuró lo que todos lograron oír — Pero la verdad es que no lo recibí como cualquiera lo hubiera esperado… Me enfurecí, y creo que se molestarán conmigo por haber actuado de esa manera — Citó al momento de caer nuevamente en lagrimas — Pe-pero es que estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo, que sentí pena por quien será mi futuro hermano… Por mi culpa él no podrá tener un padre — En ese momento no lo soportó más y cayó al suelo de ese gran Atalaya, soportándose con sus brazos. Sin dudarlo, muchos quisieron ir a consentirlo y animarlo a sentirse mejor, pero Pikoro los detuvo, permitiéndole solo a Krilin ser el autor del bienestar del muchacho, ya que sabía que era bueno para ese tipo de cosas. De todos modos, todos tendrían la posibilidad de darle ánimos, pero este no era el momento preciso.

— No tienes que sentirte así Gohan. Te lo he repetido muchas veces — Comenzó a hablar mientras intentaba ser lo más calmo posible y quitar la seriedad con una sonrisa — Pero te conozco, y sé que es muy difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión… Aunque, déjame decirte algo por favor... Ya fue suficiente ¿Si? Ya sufriste todo lo que tenías que sufrir, no hay por qué seguir con esto. Ya saldaste tu cuenta, y no debes seguir lastimándote a ti mismo con estos pensamientos. Todos sabemos que el sufrimiento que tuviste que pasar no tiene comparación con ninguno… Anda, levántate — Esa imagen se le hizo familiar — No permitiré que vuelvas a estar así. Después de todo, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, tus amigos — Esa frase logró cambiarle el ánimo y que naciera una sonrisa auténtica en sus labios.

— Muchas gracias, amigo — Respondió al momento de entregarse en los brazos de Krilin.

— Gohan, puedo hablar contigo — Dijo afirmándolo más que haciendo una pregunta Trunks. A esto, Gohan se lo permitió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Krilin — No tenía previsto hablarte acerca de esto, ya que creía que no lo necesitabas. Pero me di cuenta de que solo lo hacías para no preocuparnos, y eso es un gesto admirable… Yo también sufrí la muerte de un ser querido a manos de androides, como tú. Ese ser querido fuiste tú… Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que no importa la dimensión, tú seguirás siendo el mismo… Además de enseñarme innumerables cosas, me demostraste de que siempre pudiste con lo que te proponías. Y si pudiste ser mi maestro, podrás con lo que se avecina. Porque no solo fuiste un amigo, fuiste un maestro, un hermano, y también como un padre para mí. Y si para una edad tan temprana, como que tenías en ese momento, pudiste con todo esto, no habrá problema alguno con emular a tu padre — Monologó nostálgico al momento de tenderle una mano, la que Gohan animosamente apretó — Tú podrás, siempre pudiste — Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual el Semi Saiyajin correspondió temeroso, ya que no conocía rasgo alguno de su vida en la dimensión del joven Trunks…

Innumerables fueron las enseñanzas que había obtenido de esos días tan largos. Ya que había permanecido inconsciente unas cuantas horas. Gracias a ello había afianzado su amistad con cada uno de sus amigos, los cuales le dieron ánimos por más que se sintiera bien después de todo. Si bien, la había pasado mal, sabía que no podría vivir algo semejante en sus días venideros, y eso, de alguna manera, lo calmaba. Las palabras dichas por sus amigos parecían ser perfectas para la situación, tanto que parecían haberlas ensayado antes y saber la razón de todo. Lo habían animado de una manera la cual nunca lo habían hecho, lo que provocó que no volviera a sentirse de esa manera en los meses siguientes. Ya que, habían concurrido cinco meses desde lo ocurrido, y el crecimiento de su hermano se daba a notar con creces en el vientre de su madre, la cual había tenido contracciones ya, pero después de todo solo habían sido simples reacciones.

Desde lo ocurrido, había palabras que no salían de la cabeza del Semi Saiyajin. Se repetían innumerables veces, ya sea por la mañana como por la noche. Dichas palabras fueron la mencionadas por el joven perteneciente a otra dimensión y comenzaban a repetirse ya sea para darle ánimos como ya en este momento, sin sentido. Gohan había creído que era algún tipo de señal, entonces volvieron a repetirse por su mente, pero esta vez acompañadas por las del padre del joven _"Tú podrás, siempre pudiste"… "Tú no tuviste la culpa"…_Sea con intención o no, las palabras dichas por Vegeta fueron las primeras en calmarlo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no se había disculpado con el Príncipe Saiyajin, como tampoco haberle agradecido a su hijo. Decidido, se dirigió a su madre, la cual estaba recostada en su cama al cuidado de su abuelo y unos médicos, ya que no se encontraban seguros del momento de dar a luz de la mujer, porque reiteradas veces solo habían sido "simples contracciones" y nada más. Temeroso pero, como anteriormente mencionado, decidido se acercó a su madre y le pidió permiso de salir por un momento, y le explicó la razón de esa salida. Al principio la madre dudó, pero luego, después de contemplar la mirada de su hijo y recordar el momento en el que él le había contado el por qué de lo sucedido en Tierra, se obligó a si misma de darle permiso, ya que tenía firme seguridad en su primogénito. Pero le ordenó que no se tardara mucho, ya que no sabía si ese era el momento en el que daría a luz. Gohan acepto, algo confuso, ya que dudaba que fuera ese mismo día en el que naciera su hermano. Pero apurado, como había ordenado su madre, se dirigió a la Corporación Cápsula, que se encontraba a muchos Kilómetros de su hogar. Algo confundido por su actuar y emocionado a la vez, se apuró en esmero por llegar a su destino. Observaba divertido el paisaje debajo de él, miraba curioso cómo las personas trabajaban arduas esa deslumbrante mañana. Algunos cosechaban, otros talaban arboles, y otros en menos números se acercaban a los ríos a pescar. Sin duda estaba encantado con el ambiente de la Montaña Paos. Entonces recordó la razón de estarse yendo y apuró su vuelo. Percibió el acercamiento a la nueva Ciudad, nombrada con el apellido del hombre que supuestamente había derrotado a Cell. Entonces divisó el buen estado económico de las personas que habitaban allí, y se le vino a la mente de que seguro Mr. Satán habría lucrado algo al "derrotar a Cell", pero sin más que esperarlo, a Gohan eso no le molestó. Después de todo, él había contribuido en la victoria aquella vez.

Apurado, se alejó de esa ciudad para acercarse a lo que se conocía como La Capital. Recién llegado, divisó el edificio de gran tamaño perteneciente a Bulma y su familia. Por lo que se dirigió a la puerta sin ser visto por ninguna persona cercana allí, o eso creía él. Al llamar a la puerta fue recibido por el padre de Bulma, quien al reconocerlo lo invitó a pasar. Al caminar por ese gran edificio, pudo reconocer a los personajes que colgaban en los cuadros, los cuales en la mayoría estaban infestados de fotografías del bebe de la familia, algunos de Vegeta serio, ya que se daba a notar que no quería salir en la fotografía, como algunos de Trunks del Futuro junto a su madre y abuelos. Pero lo que lo quitó de sus cavilaciones fue el recibimiento por parte de Bulma…

— Gohan, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí — Decía la mujer mientras ayudaba a su hijo, quien comenzaba a caminar sin ayuda, a acercarse al muchacho — Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Preguntó, ya que no era costumbre una visita de Gohan a su hogar.

— Hola Bulma, disculpa que venga sin avisar, pero quería preguntarte algo… — Comenzó a hablar, a lo que mujer asintió — ¿Se encuentra Trunks o Vegeta? — Preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada a ambos lados.

— ¿Trunks?... — Pregunto sorprendida, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y lo invitaba al joven a hacer lo mismo — Hay, Gohan. Es una lástima, pero es que Trunks se marchó hace más o menos tres días. Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hablar con su madre, y no me ha querido decir nada, y eso que también soy su madre — Comentó divertida a lo que el muchacho sonrío por lo dicho.

— Que lástima… — Mencionó, mientras se rascaba la nuca — ¿Y se encuentra el señor Vegeta? — Preguntó, y se percató de que la mujer bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a fruncir el seño — ¿Sucede algo, Bulma? — Monologó a lo que la mujer salió de sus cavilaciones.

— No, no sucede nada — Respondió apresurada mientras sonreía — Es solo que… — Intentaba hablar, pero creía que no era un buen tema a tratar debido a con quien lo compartía — No es nada, olvídalo — Dijo mientras evitaba la mirada del Joven.

— No te preocupes Bulma, se a que te refieres. Tiene que ver con mi papá ¿Cierto? — Insistió creyendo saber la respuesta, y la verdad acertó. Ya que la mujer estaba asintiendo sin mucho esfuerzo debido a la pregunta.

— Es que, desde lo sucedido hace unos meses, Vegeta se ha comportado extraño. Suele pasar los días enteros en el dormitorio sin levantarse de la cama, no se levanta ni siquiera para entrenar. Y la verdad me está preocupando… Y no me gusta atreverme a decirlo, pero tal vez él sea quien más sufrió con la muerte de Gokú — Narró esperanzada en la respuesta del joven.

— Tal vez tengas razón — Comentó sin querer hablar de más — Bulma, ¿Me haces un favor? — Comenzó a decir mientras agarraba una hoja y lápiz que yacían en la mesa frente a él.

— Si, dime que necesitas — Respondió mientras veía al joven escribir algo que no alcanzó a leer.

— ¿Le podrías entregar esto al señor Vegeta de mi parte? — Comentó mientras le extendía el pequeño papel, que la mujer amistosamente cogió para guardarlo en un bolsillo.

— No te preocupes, yo se lo haré llegar — Monologó a lo que el joven le agradeció — Gohan ¿te puedo preguntar algo?... ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre después de todo lo sucedido? Porque siempre que entablo una conversación en cuanto a tu padre cambia el tema ¿Acaso todavía le duele hablar de eso? — Preguntó la mujer ansiosa de saber la respuesta, a lo que el joven simplemente articulo un gesto de falta de entendimiento.

— Am… La verdad es que no sé. Aunque el primer día ya lo habíamos hablado. No creo que tenga problemas con eso, pero tal vez también los esté evitando al no hablarlo. — Comentó mientras se levantaba y rascaba su nuca — Pero de algo que estoy seguro es que no se sentirá sola. Porque mi papá me prometió que nos estaría acompañando, por más que no lo veamos. El iba a estar con nosotros — Dijo esperanzado, contagiando de ese sentimiento a la mujer frente suyo.

— Que bueno que tengas esos sentimientos Gohan… — Comenzaba a decir pero el actuar del muchacho la detuvo. Gohan había cambiado su semblante de repente, su sonrisa se había quitado. Llevaba una demostración de asombro desde su rostro hasta en su postura.

— No… puede ser… — Murmuró llenó de extrañeza al poder sentirlo.

— ¿Qué sucede Gohan? — Preguntó exaltada la mujer de ojos azules. Ya que no entendía las palabras del Joven, quien casi destroza su puerta al abrirla con tan rapidez y alejarse del lugar por algo que ella no entendía. — ¿Qué le sucederá a este muchacho? — Se preguntaba, mientras cogía su niño en brazos, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta. Pero antes de que lograse moverse de donde estaba, el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio al abrirse tan fuertemente, la sorprendió. Por lo que dirigió su mirada detrás suyo para encontrarse con su esposo, quien llevaba la misma mirada que el joven quien había partido hace unos instantes — Vegeta, ¿Qué te…? — Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a él, pero fue interrumpida por quien no la divisaba aún.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Kakaroto?... — Se preguntó ingenuo al poder sentirlo. Ese ki tan familiar y al cual tanta envidia tenía…


	13. el milagro de la historia de la vida

"el milagro de la historia de la vida"

Emoción alguna no admite comparación con la experiencia del mismo momento. Mientras llenaba su corazón de dicha, satisfacción, esperanza y sentimientos que no llegaba a describir o siquiera reconocer al instante. No llegaba a comprenderlo del todo, sin embargo no quería pensar en ello, o en otras palabras, no quería entenderlo. Simplemente se allegaría a sus instintos y la poca lógica que todo eso tenía. Porque, felicidad como esta, el joven nunca había experimentado. Después de las arduas noches, el sol llegaría. Luego de incontables horas, el mañana daría su aparición. Después de pesadas lagrimas, una sonrisa se formularía. Luego de litros de lluvias, un arcoíris daría su entrada. Y después de millares de golpes, la paz vendría en sí, renovando la neutralidad de los músculos y la naturalidad de los miembros.

No tenía pensado una aparición como esa en un momento tan pacifico, no lo había visto llegar en ninguno de sus sueños. Creía que simplemente se debía a un milagro, por lo que se mantuvo firme en esa idea. Pero, luego de haber recapacitado en ello, se acercó al pensamiento de que tal vez se debía a la nueva alegría familiar. Por lo que recapacitándolo, partió de la vivienda de la mujer de cabellos color turquesa, olvidando por completo que se encontraban hablando.

Por más que dudas nacieran en su cabeza, y dieran vida a cuestiones de lo que estaba sintiendo, no se permitió volver a pensar pesimista, o a cuestionarse siquiera. Ya había tenido suficiente con ese tipo de experiencias. Pero esta vez era diferente, totalmente diferente, él lo sabía. Tal diferencia era la que remarcaba el poder sentir Su presencia muy cercana a su hogar. Por lo que al llegar a la calle, no le importó siquiera que personas lo divisaran y presenciaran su acto de volar por los cielos. Y tan grande fue el clamor de la multitud, que gran mayoría de los residentes de la capital dieron testimonio de lo que estaban presenciando, y muchos que se encontraban lejanos se enteraron de la noticia.

El joven comenzaba a impacientarse, pero no quería desperdiciar el momento, sabía que sería memorable por más que llegara tarde, que esos segundos los guardaría en su memoria. Por lo que apresurando su vuelo, relleno de una sonrisa autentica en su rostro y apariciones de emotivas lagrimas en sus ojos, comenzó a acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la razón de su celebro. Veía impacientes cómo los arboles debajo de él desaparecían de su vista a una velocidad sin descripción. En ese momento diferenció y reconoció cuán grande era la distancia que separaba su hogar del hogar de Bulma. Antes no lo había pensado siquiera, ya que en esos momentos no se encontraba entusiasmado de viajar de un lugar al otro. Pero, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, expulsó su ki y acortó a gran velocidad la distancia que lo separaba de su razón de ser feliz, después de tanto tiempo.

Luego de un corto minuto, comenzó a reconocer la extensa tierra conocida como la Montaña Paos. Por lo que la alegría inundó su corazón de una manera la cual nunca lo había hecho, lo que provocó que riera con ganas al notar la cercanía de su gran anhelo, penetrándole hasta el alma misma ese sentimiento tan fuerte. Allegando en su corazón los momentos vividos con su idolatrado héroe. Al momento, ya no quería negarlas, por lo que les permitió caer a las lágrimas que le recordaban por qué estaba ahí. Al divisar su hogar, vio nostálgico los espacios donde compartió con su padre, y no evitó que recuerdos se apoderen de su mente. Pero al sentir la textura del picaporte de la puerta con su mano, los recuerdos escaparon de su cabeza, dando espacio a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir...

El muchacho abrió impaciente la puerta, mientras comenzaba a recorrer los salones de su hogar. Corriendo a prisa, y gritando para sí mismo al notar lo que estaba por suceder. Terminó de verificar las habitaciones de la planta baja, por lo que apurado subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre. No lo sabía, pero algo lo obligaba y lo animaba a abrir esa puerta, donde él quería creer se encontraba el milagro de la historia de la vida. Sin pensárselo dos veces, al momento que su corazón se paralizaba y comenzaba a latir muy lentamente, recobró la valentía que creía desaparecida y abrió rápidamente la puerta, quedando delante de ella y llamando la atención de todos los presentes…

Un nudo en su garganta se había formado y, si bien había tenido malas experiencias con ello, sabía que esta vez no era igual. Sus lágrimas testificaban de ello, al igual que su gran sonrisa al poder divisarlo en esa hermosa imagen. La cual le hubiera gustado guardar en su memoria para el resto de su vida. Notó cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, tanto que creía escucharlo muy cerca de él. Supo que su madre le comenzaba a decir algo, pero estaba tan emocionado y estupefacto que no llegó a reconocer palabra alguna. Su mirada se allegaba a un lugar de esa habitación, muy cercana a su madre. Miraba nostálgico esos cabellos erizados de manera tan original, a los cuales tanto extrañaba. Y cuando él le dirigió la mirada, pudo notarlo. Lo supo al instante. Sabía que los milagros ocurrían. Que no todo es desastre, calamidad y dolor. Que todo en el mundo tiente solución. Lo supo cuando lo miró a los ojos, y pudo notar su ki. Cuando lo miro con detenimiento, cada rasgo de rostro, cada esquina que bordeaba su semblante. Ese es el momento en el que vio a su padre en los ojos de su hermano Goten. En ese mismo momento recorrieron su corazón y su espíritu la promesa jamás revocada, provocando un extraño sentimiento formado por alegría y emoción…

"_Siempre que estés pensando en mí, yo voy a estar a tu lado hijo…"_

"_Nunca… vayas a olvidar eso"_

Epílogo

Las nuevas le habían quitado el sueño. Tanto que esa mañana, donde había pasado el tiempo con sus amigos y familiares, se la había pasado bostezando. Pero eso no le quitó la felicidad, sabía que muchos de los presentes se encontraban igual que él. Su hermano no era la excepción. Aunque, si bien no había conocido a su padre, se encontraba emocionado por llegar a saber algo de él en ese torneo de artes marciales.

Entonces, en el momento en que decidieron ir a por él, ya que creían llegaría antes que ellos, un destello de alegría inundó el corazón de los presentes…

— ¡Mi papá, mi papá ya está aquí — Es lo único que logró decir al poder divisarlo, ya que sus sentimientos lo impulsaban a llorar y no le permitían pensar siquiera en que decir. Al avisarle a sus amigos de la presencia del héroe del universo, no se negó lagrimear, ya que llevaba gafas con las cuales podría ocultar las lágrimas. Sin poder reaccionar siquiera a sus palabras y sus gestos nunca cambiados, lo único que logró hacer, por el cargo emocional, fue lanzarse a sus brazos. Lo que lo hizo sentirse en casa. Notó la calidez de su padre, al cual tanto tiempo hacía no le daba un abrazo. Esa acción lo hizo olvidar de sus problemas. Se sentía aliviado y protegido como antes. Notaba como dejaba de darle importancia a todo lo que le aterraba y se posesionaba de su interés. Porque, después de todo, el Saiyajin Legendario no mintió en ningún momento. Porque, según sus palabras, "Todo es Posible". Y esta es la Consecuencia de ello.


End file.
